Naruto,cronicas depues de la guerra
by camilor851212
Summary: La guerra por fin ha acabdo,ahora una nueva aventura les espera a nuestros heroes,con romance,comedia,accion y suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Cronicas

Despues De

La Guerra.

Prologo.

Luego de que la 4 gran guerra ninja acabara,las cosas en las aldeas seguian su curso normalmente,pero ahora habia un pacto mutuo entre ellas.

Se trataria de llegar a un acuerdo pacifico, cuando ninjas de diferentes aldeas se encontraran cara a cara en alguna mision y se comparteirian tecnicas e inteligencia entre las naciones en caso que un nuevo enemigo apareciera y asi pudieran estar preparados.

No era la paz total que se esperaba,pero era un buen comienzo.

Esa mañana Lady Tsunade se encontraba dando su ronda regular en el hospital de la aldea, cuando escucho unos enormes gritos, que venian de uno de los cuartos, ya ella conocia de quien provenian tales alaridos y fue ha ver cual era el problema.

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con una escena bastante graciosa, Naruto y Sasuke tendidos en la cama bendados hasta la cabeza , gritando y pataleando, mientras Sakura e Ino trataban de aplicarles una inyeccion, que los ayudaria ha aliviarse mas rapido.

¿Que es lo que sucede aquí, por que tanto escandalo?,pregunto la quinta Hokage.

Es que estos 2 no se sejan tratar sus heridas maestra,repondio la joven Yamanaka.

No quiero que me pongan ninguna inyeccion,contesto el joven Uchiha,que las miraba con rabia y a la ves dolor.

Yo tampoco,es ¿que no hay una forma menos atemorisante? Dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos.

Por el amor de Dios es ¿que no pueden estarse quietos por mas de 5 minutos? La inyeccion no les va ha doler , parecen uno niños pequeños,en ves de los heroes que salvaron a la alianza ninja de Madara Uchiha y esa extraña mujer,les reprocho Shizune.

Shizune tiene razon ,Naruto ya no posees a Kurama dentro de ti,osea que tus heridas no sanaran tan rapido como antes y tu Sasuke,deverias agradecer que te perdonaran la vida,despues de todo lo que hiciste,creeme no fue facil convencer a los otros Kages de que te dejaran a mi cuidado,le dijo Tsunade

Ahora acuestense y quedense quietos,grito Sakura despues de darles un buen coscorron a los 2.

Aproposito abuela, ¿como se encuetra Neji?,pregunto Naruto.

Salio esta mañana del hospital,ahora debe estar descansando en casa con Hinata y Hanabi cuidandolo,Tsunade le contesto,mientras rebisaba el reporte medico de ambos.

Despues de derrotar ha Lady Kaguya,ella les conedio un deso,Naruto le pidio que reviviera a los ninjas que habian caido en esta guerra,a lo que ella acepto y asi Neji y los demas regresaron a la vida,pero tambien se llevo con ella ha Kurama y los otros Bijus,para que no volvieran a ser utilizados con fines belicos.

¿Cuanto mas estaremos en el hospital Lady Tsunade?,pregunto Sasuke.

3 dias mas y ya podran hirse,ya hemos preparado tu nuevo apartamento,recuerda que estaras bajo la vigilancia Anbu por un mes mas Sasuke,le dijo al mirarlo.

No se preocupe,no pienso marcharme,quiero proteger este lugar como lo hizo Itachi,dijo Sasuke con una lev sonrrisa que sorprendio a todos.

Me alegra escuchar eso Sasuke,le sonrrio Sakura

Bueno ya no tengo nada mas que revisar por hoy,Sakura,Ino las espero en mi oficina,tengo una mision para ustedes,ordeno la quinta.

Ambas respondondieron y despues de despedirse de Naruto y Sasuke,se marcharon ha ver a Tsunade.

Hoye y ¿como van las cosas con tu y Hinata?,le pregunto Sasuke ha Naruto.

No he podido verla desde que la guerra acabo,Iruka sensei me dijo que el clan Hyuga ha estado muy ocupado estos ultimos dias,parece que ya van ha deecidir quien va ha ser por fin el sucesor, si Hinata o Hanabi, dijo Naruto.

Ya veo,no te preocupes,una ves que salgamos de aquí,podras ir a verla,le dijo Sasuke.

Si tienes razon jejeje y ¿que hay de tu y Sakura? , ella esta muy feliz de que estes de regreso,se le nota en la cara,le dijo Naruto con burla.

Las cosas van bien,fui un tonto en no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando eramos mas niños,tal ves si lo hubiera hecho,me hubiera quedado aquí con ustedes y las cosas,hubieran podido ser diferrentes, dijo Sasuke.

Eso ya no importa,lo que importa ahora es que estas de nuevo von dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en la poficina de la quinta.

La mision que les tengo es de rango S,es sumamente les dijo con mucha seriedad.

Estamos listas maestra,dijo Sakura.

Hace unos dias atrás,los nietos del señor feudal del pais del fuego fueron secuestrados,mientras vistaban a unos familiares en un pueblo cercano a nuestra aldea, nuestros informantes dijeron que los tienen atrapados en unas cavernas cercanas al borde entre nuestra nacion y la nacion del les mostro un mapa del lugar.

Ya hemos enviado al equipo Kuranai para localizarlos,ustedes les serviran de apoyo,buena suerte y mucho cuidado,les dijo Shizune,las chicas se marcharon inmediatamente.

Shizune ten preparado al equipo de Kakashi por precausion,si tenemos que hacerlo devemos dar de alta a esos 2 antes de Tsunade mientras leia el periodico.

¿Por que Lady Tsunade,acaso no cree que ellos puedan terminar esta mision,con el apoyo de sakura e Ino? Pregunto Shizune al escuchar el tono de preocupacion de su maestra.

Acabo de ganarme la loteria,eso no es bueno,tengo un mal presentimiento.

Nota:Decidi hacer un fic de Naruto depues de la guerra,despues de 2 intentos fallidos con uno de los caballeros del zodiaco,espero que les guste.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Capitulo 1

El Rescate

y

Sentimintos

Descubiertos

2 dias despues de que Sakura e Ino se marcharon hacia la mision ha apoyar al equipo de Kuranai,Lady Tsunade recivio un mensaje para enviarles apoyo.

Lo que me temia,Shizune manda ha llamar al resto del equipo de Kakashi,djo Tsunade.

A la orden maestra,tenemos suerte de que Naruto y Sasuke,salieron ayer del hospital,ya los mando a llamar,salio Shizune a toda prisa.

Naruto fue a ver ha Hinata al clan Hyuga,pero solo se encontro con Neji y el padre de Hinata.

Oh eres tu Naruto ¿en que podemos ayudarte?,pregunto Hiashi el padre Naruto

Buenos dias señor,venia a ver ha Hinata ¿se encuentra en casa?,pregunto el rubio.

Salio en una mision hace 2 dias con su equipo, no creo que tarden mucho,le dijo Neji

Gracias Neji,bueno vendre despues ha verla,con su permiso me retiro,adios y Naruto se marcho.

Señor ¿usted sabe que lady Hinata y Naruto se gustan cierto?

Pregunto Neji.

Lo se,lo unico que quiero es ver ha Hinata feliz Neji,Naruto no puede ser el novio indicado para Hinata a simple vista,pero es un chico de buen corazon y de muchas agallas,ademas le devemos que tu y muchos de nuestros camaradas sigan con vida,dijo Hiashi.

Lo se es el heroe de la hoja y de la alianza,le devemos mucho.

Mientras Naruto caminaba hacia Icharaku,fue detenido por Sai.

Sai ¿que sucede? , pregunto Naruto.

Te estaba buscando amigo,lady Tsunade nos ha llamsdo para una mision,es importante.

Entonces vamos,¿ya le habisaste ha Sasuke?,pregunto Naruto

Recuerda Narut,Sasuke aun esta en periodo prueba,no nos podra acompañar esta ves. Dijo Sai,Kakashi y el capitan Yamato ya nos esperan en la oficina del Hokage. 

Entonces vamonos,y corrieron hacia la oficina.

Al llegar ya todos los esperaban.

Por fin llegan,les regaño Tsunade,¿donde estabas metido Naruto?

Lo siento abuela,pero es que fui ha ver ha Hinata,pero lamentablemente no estaba,salio en una mision,respondio Naruto con temor, al ver que la Hokage estaba molesta por su tardansa.

Esto debe ser demaciada coincidencia,no les parece,dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y colocandolo en su bolsillo trasero.

Opino lo mismo Kakashi,resulta que devemos hor como refuerzo ha ayudar al equipo de Kuranai,en la mision en que se encuentran,ahi podras ver ha Hinata Naruto.

¿Que no Sakura e Ino fueron ayudarlos , hace unos dias atrás?

Pregunto Sai.

Asi es , pero al parecer las cosas se han complicado y necesitan de su ayuda, dijo Shizune,al entregarles el ultimo informe que Kuranai les envio.

Deven hir ha apoyarlos y terminar con esta mision,antes de que sea demaciado tarde,el señor feudal ya esta perdiendo su paciencia y si no rescatamos a sus nietos a tiempo,esto podria cpnvertirse en un peor asunto,devemos mantener esta nueva alianza como sea posible,dijo Tsunade,en un tono aun mas serio,buena suerte y tengan mucho cuidado.

Lo tendremos,ahora vamonos,dijo Kakashi,para luego desaparecer junto a los demas.

Sasuke comia con Shikamaru y Lee en el restaurante de BBQ,Sasuke se notaba molesto y preocupado,por no haver podido hir a la mision con Naruto y los demas.

Se lo que estas sintiendo Sasuke,pero no te preocupes Sakura y los demas estaran bien,escuche que Naruto y el resto del equipo salieron esta mañana para ayudarlos,le dijo Leeal agarrar un trozo de carne.

Lee tiene razon Sasuke, por mas que te preocupes , no solucionaras nada, aunque admito que es extraño que Kuranai sensei halla pedido tantos refuerzos,espero que todo este bien,dijo Shikamaru.

Yo tambien Shikamaru, yo tambien, le dijo Sasuke.

2 dias despues el equipo de Kakashi , habia llegado al punto de encuentro con Kuranai y los demas.

Por fin llegan,ya estaba preocupada,dijo Kuranai saludando ha Kakashi.

Lamento el retraso , el clima no nos ayudo mucho,¿ha habido algun cambio?, pregunto Kakashi.

No han estado ahi los ultimos dias,solo han salido para traer proviciones , le repondio Kuranai al señalarle la entrada a la caverna.

¿Cuantos son? , pregunto Sai.

6 ninjas rebeldes,de niveles chunin y jounin y parecen bien Shino.

No solo eso,tienen unos mounstrous custodiando la entrada y donde estan los nietos del señor feudal,dijo Hinata.

¿Montruos?,pregunto Naruto.

Si,no sabemos como pero pudimos ver una especie de creaturas de enorme aspecto,que venian con ellos,jamas visto algo igual, les dijo Kiba.

Dejame ver, dijo Kakashi al usar un jutsu de invocaion y llamar a Pakkon, ante el.

Hey Kakashi,¿en que puedo ayudarte?,saludo Pakkon

Pakkon quiero que te adentres en esa cueva y nos informes, a cuantos enemigos nos enfrentamos y donde estan los prisioneros,dijo Kakashi.

Deacuerdo,no me tardo,dijo Pakkon para entrar bajo tierra he hir a investigar.

Naruto ¿que paso con Sasuke,por que no vino?,pregunto Sakura.

Sakura,sabes bien que Sasuke aun esta en periodo de prueba,por eso no pudo acompañarnos, le dijo Kakashi,no te preocupes se quedo con Shikamaru y Lee comiendo,ellos lo mantendran calamado.

Si,no devo preocuparme,devo enfocarme en la mision,dijo Sakura, quien agarraba un pequeño pendiente que Sasuke le habia regalado,con mucha fuerza, Ino y Hinata le tomaron el hombro y la mano tratando de calmarla.

Kakashi aun no se recupera de la guerra ¿cierto? , pregunto Yamato.

No,algunos se recuperan menos rapido que otros de los traumas de la guerra, dijo Kakashi.

En ese momento Pakkon regreso a dar su informe.

Ya regrese,las cosas no se ven muy facil Kakashi,dijo Pakkon,hay 4 de esos mounstros,cada uno con un enorme chakra casi tanto como el que Naruto tenia cuando estaba con Kurama,el resto son ninjas reveldes,aunque uno de ellos posee un olor muy familiar al del clan Pakkon señalando ha Ino.

A ¿mi clan ?,pregunto Ino.¿que extraño?

Tal ves algun revelde que abandono tu clan algun tiempo atrás Ino,dijo Kuranai.

Tendre que preguntarle ha mi padre despues,dijo Ino

Muy bien este es el plan,asi que pongan mucha Kakashi.

Kuranai,Yamato,Ino,Shino y Sai hiran y rescataran y dsitraeran a los ninjas fugitivos,mientras que el resto nos encargaremos de los mounstros y recatar a los prisioneros,¿entendido?,pregunto Kakashi

!Si! Contestaron sumisamente y comensaron la operación.

Mientras tanto dentro de la caverna,los ninjas reveldes no tenian ni idea que hiban ser atacados, hasta que escucharon la explosion y fueron atacaron por Kuranai y los otros.

¿Como nos encontraron?,pregunto uno de los reveldes

No lo se pero debemos detenerlos,dijo otro de los reveldes,ataquen.

Kuranai Sensei ya Kakashi ha entrado a donde estan los Kiba

Exelente,encargemosnos de estos tipos y salgamos de aquí,aunque aun faltan 2,¿donde estararan?

Cuando Kakashi y los demas llegaron a donde estaban los prisioneros los ninjas,juto a los mounstros estaban frente a ellos.

Muy bien hora de que se rindan y entregeuen a los prisioneros y se rindan pacificamente,dijo Naruto

Y esos de ¿de donde salieron? Dijo la chica

No importa,dejemos que nuestros juguetes se encarguen de el chico.

Sakura , tu y Hinata encarguense de esos ninjas , Naruto y yo acabaremos con los monstruos, le dijo Kakashi,vamos Naruto.

Si Jutsu clones de sombra,formando 10 clones que se lanzaron hacia los mosntruos,Kakashi activos sus Sharingans y se lanzo al ataque igual.

Los 2 ninjas reveldes no fueron rivales para Hinata y Sakura quien los derrotaron facilmente.

Pero Kakashi y Naruto no tenian tanta suerte con las creaturas,eran mas fuertes de lo que aparentaban , al final Naruto las golpeo con 2 Rasen Shurikens, para luego Kakashi rematarlas con su Chidori.

Los reveldes al ver que los habian vencido tomaron a los niños y huyeron por un pasadizo secreto.

Naruto , tu , Hinata y Sakura Vallan tras ellos , yo esperare ha Kuranai y los Kakashi.

Los chicos salieron tras los reveldes,mientras Kakashi invoco su Susano y termino de destruir a las 2 creaturas,en ese momento Kuranai y los demas aparecieron y fueron a yudar ha Naruto.

Al llegar a un acantilado , los reveldes se vieron acorralados por Naruto,Sakura y Hinata,no les quedaba otro remedio que luchar.

Pero fueron derrotados nuevamente.

Rindanse y entrgennos a los niños,exclamo Hinata.

Rayos y ahora ¿que haremos?, dijo la chica enojada

No nos queda otro remedio,el chico agarro a los niños y los arrojo al acantilado , pero fueron salvados por Sai que uso sus jutsus de dibujo para crear un enorme pajaro y salvarlos.

Bien hecho Sai,exclamo Naruto,Kakashi y los demas llegaron en su ayuda.

Los ninjas reveldes acitavaron una bomba , que hizo volar el acantilado todos alcanzaron ha escapar exepto Hinata que estaba apunto de caer al vacio, pero fue detenida de la mano por Naruto, el cual perdio el balance y callo con ella por el acantilado hasta que fueron atrapados por la corruente de un rio.

Sai ,tu, Sakura y Shino , vallan a buscarlos,los demas llevaremos a los niños a un lugar seguro,les dijo Yamato.

¿Que hay de los reveldes?, pregunto Ino.

Ellos fueron los 2 unicos que escaparon , el resto estan muertos,respondio Kiba.

Sai,Sakura y Shino fueron a buscar ha Naruto y Hinta que habian sido arrastrados por la corruente del rio.

Luego de un gran esfuerzo Naruto logro salir a salvo con Hinata de la corriente del rio y estaban a la orilla acampando,Hinata seguia inconciente asi que Naruto la arropo con su chaqueta,para que no se resfriara.

Rayos,solo espero que Kakashi sensei y los demas ya nos esten buscando,dijo para ver luego a Hinata que estaba profundamente dormida.

Valla ahora que estoy tan cerca de Hinata,no puedo dejar de admirar lo linda que es,pensaba Naruto , mientras se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

Hinata abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba apunto de besarla,ella rodeo sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Naruto y lo hacerco para terminar en un profundo y tierno beso,anque Naruto se sorprendio al principio,no dudo en seguir besandola , hasta que fueron interrunpidos por los demas.

No quiero arruinarles el momento chicos,pero debenos hirnos jajaja,les dijo Sakura con gracia.

Los 2 dieron un brinco,al ver que fueron descbiertos tornando sus caras tan rojas como un tomate.

¿Estab bien? , pregunto Shino.

Si , pero creo que Hinata se ha lastimado el tobillo,contesto Naruto.

Dejame ver Hinata,no es nada serio,es solo una simple torcedura,estaras bien despues de esto,le dijo Sakura mientras le aplicaba los primeros auxilios.

Luego de que le dieran los primeros auxilios ha ambos se reunieron con Kakashi y el resto del grupo, para luego regresar a la aldea de la hoja y dar terminada su mision.

Al regresar ha Konoha , Naruto fue llevado al hospital por Kuranai y Yamato mientras que Kiba y Shino acompañaban a Hinata a su hogar , Kakashi y los demas se fueron a reportar con Tsunade.

Ya veo,me alegra que la mision halla sido un éxito, buen trabajo ha todos,dijo la quinta, pero ¿por que Naruto , fue llevado al hospital?

Tiene algunas pequeñas fracturas , a causa de la caida,no es nada serio,dijo Sakura.

Ya veo bueno,no siendo mas pueden retirarse,se merecen un buen descanso,ah y Sakura ve ha ver ha Sasuke ha estado bastante Shizune.

Lo hare y se retiraron.

Unos monstruos que poseen una cantidad de chakra tan enorme como los Bijus,es mejor que hable esto con los demas Kages,dijo Tsunade.

Prepare una reunion para los proximos dias,le dijo Shizune.

Gracias Shizune luego puedes hirte a descansar, solo una persona es capas de crear tales creauturas,pero todos lo creiamos muerto,esto no me gusta para nada , almenos ya Naruto y Hinata se han demostrado que se quieren, si que es un buen comienzo jejeje.


	3. sentimientos unidos

Capitulo 2

sentimientos

Unidos

Al siguirnte dia Iruka sensei fue ha visitar ha Naruto al hospital ya que Kakashi le conto lo que habia sucedido en la mision anterior.

Naruto se esncontraba en su habitacion amarrado, ya que habia intentado escapar varias veces para hir a comer ha Icharaku,pero fue detenido por Sakura y Shizune.

Hola Naruto ¿como te sientes? ,pregunto Iruka.

Bastante bien , exepto por que estoy amarrado jeje,le respondio Naruto sonrriendo.

¿Trataste de escapar nuevamente eh? , sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso , la comida que te dan aquí es para que te mejores mas rapido Naruto , le reprocho Iruka.

Pero es que sabe muy mal Iruka sensei , prefiero la de Icharaku , dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos.

¿Que es lo que voy hacer contigo? , como sea , Kakashi me conto que fuiste de gran ayuda en la mision anterior , bien hecho , le felicito Iruka.

No fue nada , solo hice mi trabajo jejeje , dijo Naruto.

Tan modesto como siempre veo jeje, ademas Sakura me dijo que te encontro besandote con Hinata picaron , le dijo Iruka dandole palmadas en el hombro.

Pero que chismosa es , grito Naruto , pero si , nos besamos hasta que nos encontraron , le dijo Naruto sonrrojandose.

Ella te gusta ¿no es asi ? , pregunto iruka.

Si , no se como aproximarmele y decirle lo que en verdad siento ,es extraño siempre le dije ha Sakura que me gustaba con mucha facilidad , pero cuando quiero decirselo ha Hinata, me pongo muy nervioso , dijo Naruto.

Valla ¿quien lo diria ? Naruto Uzumaki se pone nervioso al hablar con una chica jajajaja , se burlaba Iruka.

No es gracioso Iruka sensei , reprocho Naruto.

Lo siento , ya no me burlo , hagamos esto , una ves que salgas del hospital , tu mision sera hir a buscar ha Hinata y pedirle una cita , asi podras decirle lo que en verdad cientes por ella , es una mision de rango S , asi que no puedes fallarla , es de suma importancia Naruto ,le dijo Iruka en tono muy serio.

Exelente idea Iruka sensei , si pienso que es una mision , no me pondre tan nervioso , dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de alegria , tras romper las ataduras.

Solo alguien como Naruto tomaria algo tan serio como esto como una mision jajajajaja , penso Iruka , bueno Naruto ya debo hirme , procura obedecer ha Sakura y quedarte quieto , para que te dejen salir del hospital , vendre ha verte mañana , dijo Iruka al cerrar la puerta.

Naruto le hizo caso y se quedo tranquilo , esperando con ansias el dia de su salida , para poder hir a ver ha Hinta.

Mientras tanto , Ino , Shikamaru y Choji acababan de salir de la oficina de la Hokage tras una larga mision junto algunos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla y se didrijian ha comer al restaurante de BBQ.

Me muero de hambre , reprocho Choji , mientras se tocaba el estomago.

Es ¿que solo piensas en comida Choji? , reprocho Ino , pero su estomago comenzo a gruñir tambien.

El no es el unico al parecer jejeje , dijo Shikamaru ,vamos yo tambien tengo hambre.

En ese instante una voz los detuvo.

Por fin te encuentro Shikmaru , era Temari ,la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro , una de las ninjas mas poderosas de la arena.

Temari ha pasado mucho tiempo , la saludo Ino con alegria.

Asi es Ino , le respondio la joven de la arena.

¿ Que haces aquí , algun otra mision? , pregunto Choji.

No, solo venia ha entregar algunos documentos que Gaara habia pedido prestados a la quinta Hokage , nada mas y venia a ver a mi novio , dijo Temari señalando ha Shikamaru.

¿Novio? , preguntaron Ino y Choji al mismo tiempo.

Habia olvidado contarles , lo siento , que problemático , dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el otro lado.

¿Como se puede olvidar algo tan importante como esto Shikamaru? , en verdad no tienes remedio , le regaño Ino.

Ella tiene razon , dijo Choji.

Ya , ya les explicare todo en el restaurante , vamos , agarrando la mano de Temari y dandole un beso en la boca muy cariñoso , al que ella le devolvio con el mismo cariño.

Te extrañe , le dijo Temari.

Yo tambien , le dijo Shikamaru y se fueron todos al restaurante.

Ya en el restaurante todos comian , mientras que Temari y Shikamaru les contaban todo ha Ino y ha Choji.

Pues lo tenias bien escondido Shikamaru , no sospechabamos nada jajajaja , dijo Choji.

Ino estaba callada y solo escuchaba.

Y eso fue todo lo que paso chicos , Gaara esta tramitando los papeles para que pueda unirme y ser una ninja de la hoja y asi estar mas cerca de Shikamaru , pero toma tiempo , dijo Temari algo triste.

Ya veras que todo saldra bein Temari , en menos de lo que pienses estaras viviendo aquí en la aldea con todos nostros , dijo Choji.

Gracias Choji , le dijo Temari.

Luego de comer Shikamaru decidio acompañar ha Temari a su hotel , Choji acompañaba a Ino a su casa.

¿Estas bien Ino , estuviste callada durante todala comida? ,pregunto Choji preocupado.

Estoy bien Choji , no te preocupes , creo que estoy algo celosa de Temari nada mas , le dijo Ino triste.

¿Celosa ,por que ? , pregunto Choji.

No le digas nada ha Shikamaru , pero el siempre me gusto desde que eramos niños , pero estaba tan enbobada con Sasuke , que jamas le preste atencion y ahora que se que esta con Temari , desearia haberselo dicho antes , me siento horrible , dijo Ino con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.

Choji le seco las lagrimas y le dijo.

Vamos Ino , no eres alguien horrible solo por que te gusta alguien que ya tiene novia,tal ves algun dia se lo puedas decir ha Shikamaru , dijo Choji

Gracias Choji , eres un buen amigo ,le conesto Ino y despues de darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse Ino entro en su casa.

Desearia ser mas que tu amigo Ino , creeme ,no eres la unica que no ha sido capas de confesar sus sentimientos a alguien que ama , penso Choji antes de marcharse a su casa.

En otro lado de la aldea Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el apartamento del joven Uchiha , viendo un pelicula mientras comian palomitas , Sasuke estaba mas callado de lo que normalmente era , Sakura detuvo la pelicula y le pregunto.

¿Estas bien ,estas mas callado de lo costumbre?

No es nada, no te preocupes , solo me quede pensando en algo tonto. Dijo Sasuke.

No me digas ¿que aun estas molesto , por que no pudiste acompañarnos a la mision anterior? , pregunto Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

No, no es eso Sakura , es solo que ya llevo casi un año desde que regrese a la aldea con usted y aun pienso en todos los errores que cometi , solo por seguir mi camino de venganza , y al final me di cuenta que Itachi lo hizo por protegernos a todos y no era el villano que tantos creyeron que era , si me hubiera dado cuenta de eso , no hubiera hecho lo que hize y no te hubiera lastimado ha ti o a Naruto , dijo Sasuke.

Te comprendo , pero eso es algo que nadie sabia hasta que Obito nos lo revelo , ni siquiera mi maestra lo sabia y todo por culpa de Danzo , le contesto Sakura , ya no te preocupes por eso.

Lo se pero hubiera deseado no haber escapado , Naruto me dijo una vez que fue un tonto en no darse cuanta de los sentimientos de Hinata antes , pero a diferencia de el , yo supe lo que tu sentias por mi desde un principio y no te preste atencion , creeme cuando te deje ahi en esa banqueta , desee quedarme a tu lado , tu fuiste la unica persona que me mostro en verdad cariño y Naruto una verdadera amistad , ojala les hubiera hecho caso , y me hubiera ahorrado todo este sufriemiento que cause a ustedes y a mi mismo. Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sento entre las piernas de Sasuke lo abrazo y despues de darle un beso le dijo.

Eso ya no importa,lo que importa es que estas aquí a mi lado y jamas te dejare hir nuevamente , por que te amo y nada ni nadie en el mundo podra detenerme , le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke la abrazo y comenzo a besarla y una noche de pelicula termino en una noche de sexo y pasion entre ambos jovenes.

Ya despues de la media noche Sakura se encontraba abrazada a Sasuke , mientras el dormia profundamente , ella lo miro , sonrrio y se dijo a si misma.

En verdad ha cambiado , ya no es ese vengador , a que no le importaba nada , ahora es un chico que quiere redimir su clan y proteger la aldea que el y su hermano mayor amaban , sonrriendo volvio a quedarse dormida junto a el.


	4. la cita y los examenes chunin

La Cita Esperada

y

Los Examenes

Chunin.

Despues de que Naruto pudo salir del hospital,se dirijio hacia la floristeria de los Yamanaka ha comprar flores , Sakura decidio seguirlo para ver que era lo que hiba hacer.

Cuando Naruto llego a la floristeria , Ino se encontraba en la registradora.

Hola Naruto ¿en que te puedo ayudar? , pregunto Ino

Escucha esto Ino Naruto necesita flores para una mision , le dijo Sakura.

¿Una mision? ,eso si es raro ,dijo Ino

Naruto escojio las flores que queria y despues que las pago salio , Ino y Sakura lo siguieron.

Luego de caminarpor un rato Naruto encontro ha Hinata comiendo un helado con Kiba , Akamaru y Shino.

Ahi esta y ¿ahora que hago? , se preguntaba Naruto asi mismo.

Sakura e Ino se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba y le dijeron.

Vamos Naruto , ya has esperado mucho tiempo para esto , vamos ve y dile lo que sientes , le dijo Sakura.

Tu siempre le has gustado , esta es tu oportunidad , handa , le dijo Ino

Gracias chicas , lo hare , dijo Naruto.

Hinata vio que Naruto se acercaba y le sonrrio nerviosa

Hey chicos ¿sucede algo? Pregunto Kiba

Queria hablar con Hinata un momento chicos ¿podrian dejarnos a solas?

No hay problema vamos Kiba , dijo Shino arrastrandolo hacia otro lado , Sakura e Ino hicieron lo mismo.

¿Que queria hablar conmigo Naruto? Pregunto Hinata nerviosa.

Queria preguntarte si ¿querias salir conmigo mañana al cine y a comer algo despues? Le pregunto Naruto aun mas nervioso.

¿Una cita? Claro me encataria , dijo Hinata contenta.

Perfecto te recojo en tu casa a las 8 ¿te parece bien? Pregunto Naruto.

Si me parece bien , le dijo Hinata.

Me alegra por esos 2 , dijo Ino

Lo se , ya era hora que arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, dijo Sakura.

¿Tanto escandalo por eso? Dijo Kiba algo celoso , pero feliz por ambos.

Solo querian un momento privado deja de quejarte , reprocho Shino , que tambien se vehia contento por ellos.

Luego de arreglar las cosas para la cita de mañana cada uno regreso a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage , Kakashi y Yamato davan un reporte completo acerca de la mision anterior.

¿Entonces habia una Yamanaka entre los ninjas reveldes? Pregunto Tsunade.

Al parecer asi es mi lady , por sus rasgos fisicos , pude reconocerla, Rini Yamanaka la hermana menor de Inoichi el padre de Ino , repondio Kakashi.

Si mas recuerdo ella y su equipo desertaron la aldea ,despues de ser eliminados en la segunda ronda de los examanes chunin en los que nosotros participamos , ¿no fue asi Kakashi? Pregunto Shizune.

Si , fueron eliminados por Obito , Rin y yo , luego de eso desaparaecieron de la aldea sin dejar rasto , reconoci al otro chico que estaba con ella como su antiguo compañero de equipo , ¿creo que su nombre es Fei ? Le respondio Kakashi.

No solo eso , no mucha gente lo sabe pero ellos hicieron algo mas anted de abandonar la aldea , lo decubri leyendo viejos reportes escritos por el tercer Hokage , dijo Tsunade .

¿Que ? Pregunto Yamato.

Trataron de robar un pergamino prohibido que guardabamos en la sala secreta de la biblioteca de la aldea , el cual contenia parte de el chakra de mi abuelo y Madara , pero cuando trataron de usarlo , se salio de control y ambos fueron lastimados seriamente, la verdad crei que no sobrevirian , pero lo hicieron y no solo eso , los 3 absorvieron parte de esos chakra, les dijo Tsunade

Lo que los hace tener las mismas habilidades y jutsus de ambos ¿no es asi mi lady ? Pregunto Yamato.

Asi es , afirmo Tsunade.

Entonces ¿que haremos? Pregunto Kakashi.

Por ahora nada , no sabemos cual sera su proximo movimiento , asi que por ahora solo podemos esperar y enfocarnos en los examenes chunin , dijo Tsunade.

¿Ya le dijo a esos 2 acerca de los examenes ? Pregunto Yamato.

No , pienso decirselos mañana , esta la ultima oportunidad que ambos tienen , les dijo Shizune.

Al otro dia Naruto se estaba arreglando para salir a recoger ha Hinata , se vehia muy nevioso , Konohamaru y Moegi estaban con el en su apartamento.

Te ves muy elegante Jefe jejeje , le decia Konohamaru.

Pues ¿que esperabas Konohamaru? El jefe quiere dar una buena impresion ha Hinata chan en su primera cita , ademas va hir a recogerla a su casa , el señor Hiashi va ha estar ahi , no peude hir de cualquier manera. Lo dijo Moegi.

Asi es chicos , el señor Hyuga es uno de los mas importantes hombres en la aldea , quiero causarle una buena impresion , para que me deje salir con Hinata , no quiero arruinar esta oportunindad , la verdad me estoy muriendo de los nervios jajajaja les dijo Naruto .

Tranquilo jefe , ya veras que todo saldra bien. Le dijo Konohamaru.

Bueno ¿como me veo chicos? Pregunto Naruto.

Naruto tenia una chaqueta blanca, con una camiseta negra debajo , unos jeanes azules y zapatos negros.

Wow jefe te ves muy guapo , ha Hinata chan le va dijo Moegi.

Gracias Moegi , bueno ya me voy chicos , deseenme suerte. Dijo Naruto mientras salia del apartamento.

Buena suerte jefe , gritaron ambos.

Ya en casa de Hinata , ella se arraglaba mientras Hanabi la ayudaba peinandose, Neji y Hiashi estaban escuchando tras la puerta.

¿Como me veo Hanabi? Pregunto Hinata.

Te ves hermosa hermana , ha Naruto kun le va ha encantar , le dijo su hermana pequeña

Eso espero , estoy muy nerviosa , pero ya he esperado mucho tiempo para esto , dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba un pequeño collar de oro que su mama le habia regalado en su cumpleaños.

Lo que aun no puedo entender , ¿es que le ves ha alguien como Naruto? , no es el chico mas guapo y es algo grocero y descuidado , le dijo Hanabi.

Se que no es el chico perfecto Hanabi , pero tambien es valiente y amable y siempre esta ahi para ayudar a sus amigos y a quien lo necesite , nunca se rinde , siempre da lo mejor de si y aunque mucha gente ha dudado de el y ha dicho que el nunca llegaria lejos , Naruto les provo a todos lo contrario , no solo salvando a la aldea del ataque de Pain , si no tambien ganando esta guerra y reviviendo a todos los que calleron en ella , como Neji san , por eso es que me gusta ,dijo Hinata.

Bueno , en eso tienes razon hermana , ojala yo pudiera encontrar ha alguien como el , dijo Hanabi mientras se recostaba en la cama de su hermana.

Algun dia hermana , ya lo veras. Dijo Hinata sonrriendole , en ese momento uno de los sirvientes toco a la puerta de su cuarto.

Señorita Hinata , el joven Naruto ha llegado y espera por usted en la sala de espera. Le dijo el sirviente.

Hinata y Hanabi bajaron las escaleras con rapides y se dirijieron a la sala de espera , al llegar alli , encontraron ha Naruto sentado y Neji y sus padres frente a el tomando una taza de te .

Buenas noches Naruto , lo saludo Hinata con timides.

Buenas noches Hinata , Naruto le regreso el saludo con igual de timides y nerviosismo.

Hinata sientate , Naruto nos estaba contando los detalles de la ultima mision que tuvieron , devo agradecerte nuevamente Naruto por haber salvado a mi hija cuando callo en ese acantilado. Le dijo Hiashi.

No fue nada señor , solo hice mi trabajo , no hiba ha permitir que nada le pasara nada ha Hinata , es una de mis mejores amigas y como le dije antes , ella me gusta mucho y quiero pedirle permiso a usted para poder cortejarla. Le dijo Naruto con tono serio. 

Ya veo Naruto y me alegra que hallamos podido hablar de esto , por supuesto que tienes mi permiso para salir con mi hija , ya pondremos algunas reglas despues , por ahora vallan y diviertanse. Le dijo Hiashi sonrriendole ha ambos.

Gracias señor , con su permiso nos vamos , adios. Le dijo Naruto agarrando ha Hinata de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

Hinata llevaba puesta una blusa color rosada ,unos jeanes negros y sandalias de tacon, tenia su cabello en una trensa que le quedaba muy bien y tenia ha Naruto enbobado por su belleza.

Despues de la pelicula , ambos fueron al restaurante ha comer los nervios habian desaparecido y ambos se vehian mas tranquilos y felices.

¿Que te parecio la pelicula Hinata? Pregunto Naruto

Me encanto , aunque la ultima parte me dio mucho susto. Dijo Hinata sonrriendo.

Lo se apretaste mi brazo con mucha fuerza jajajajaja , le dijo Naruto riendo. 

Lo siento , no fue mi intencion , le dijo Hinata disculpandose.

No te preocupes solo bromeaba jejeje. Dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla.

La cena se paso entre risas e historias que les divertian ha ambos , luego de la cena Naruto acompañaba ha Hinata a su casa , pero de la nada comenzo ha llover y ambos tuvieron que correr para refugiarse bajo una pequeña cabaña.

Valla no pense que lloveria esta noche , dijo Hinata tratando de secarse el cabello.

Lo se , suerte que encontramos esta cabaña para refugiarnos , antes que nos enpaparamos Naruto.

Naruto vio que Hinata se desenrredo la trensa de su cabello y se lo solto , quedando parte de el , en frente de la cara de Hinata , Naruto lo retiro con su mano , le sonrrio y le dijo.

Me gusta mas , cuando tienes el cabello suelto , se te ve mas lindo y natural. Dijo Naruto sonrriendole

Gracias Naruto , de ahora en adelante , me lo dejare suelto por ti , le dijo sonrriendo.

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Hinata quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto Naruto nervioso.

Si Naruto, si quiero ser tu novia , no sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento. Le dijo Hinata feliz.

Ya no tendras que esperar mas. Naruto se acerco a ella y le dio tierno y largo beso y en ese momento la lluvia se detuvo.

Parece que la lluvia estaba esperando por esto para detenernse jajaja . Rio Hinata.

Asi es jajajaja . Contesto Naruto , bueno es mejor que te lleva a casa , no quiero que tu papa se enoje conmigo en nuestra primera cita. Dijo Naruto tomandola de la mano y comensaron a camianar , hacia la casa de Hinata.

Luego de despedirse de Hinata , Naruto regreso a su casa , lo que no sabia es que la lluvia no habia sido causada por algo natural , fue alguien que queria ayudarle a confesarsele ha Hinata.

¿No crees que fue un poco exagerado lo de la lluvia Kakashi?

Le dijo Guy sensei.

Tal ves , pero almenos funciono y los 2 son novios ahora . Contesto Kakashi.

Al otro dia Naruto y Sasuke fueron llamados a la oficina de la Hokage.

¿Queria vernos Lady Tsunade? . Pregunto Sasuke.

Si Sasuke , como bien saben , ustedes 2 son los unicos de su grupo que siguen siendo genin.

Yo me quede dormido y llegue tarde a la segunda etapa del examen del año pasado y me descalificaron . Dijo Naruto triste.

Yo no pude por que aun estaba en provacion y no me dejaron asistir. Dijo Sasuke.

Se lo tomaron muy enserio , penso Tsunade , como sea , les vamos a dar una oportunidad mas , dentro de un mes haremos otros examenes , con otros genin de las otras aldeas de la alianza ninja , asi que quiero que se preparen y esten listos para los examenes , sera su ultima oportunidad , ¿entendieron ?

Si señora respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y asi comensaba una nueva etapa para Naruto y Sasuke , los examenes chunin , eso les traeria viejos recuerdos y los prepararia para lo que vendria despues.


	5. la preparacion para los examenes chunin

Capitulo 4

Prepandose

para los

Examenes

Chunin.

Durante el mes antes de los examenes chunin , Sasuke y Naruto se esntrenaban duramente con la supervicion de Kakashi y Yamato , Sakura y Hinata los acompañaban para darles animo y detenerlos en caso de las cosas se salieran de control entre la rivalidad que siempre habia entre ellos 2.

Ese dia Kakashi y Yamato los supervisaban ya que Sakura tenia turno en el hospital y Hinata estaba en una reunion importante en el clan Hyuga.

Recuerda bien Naruto que no podras usar el modo hermitaño durante las pruebas de los examenes chunin , o seras descalificado nuevamente. Le dijo Yamato.

¿Descalificado ? Pense que te habian descalificado por llegar tarde a la segunda prueba. Le pregunto Sasuke.

Lo fue el año pasado Sasuke , pero el del año anterior a ese Naruto llego a las finales con Konohamaru y lo perdio por que uso el modo hermitaño durante , el combate final y por eso lo descalificaron y el ganador fue Konohamaru. Dijo Kakashi.

Tonto. Le reprocho Sasuke.

Ya no me regañen , lo active sin querer , para defenderme de sus ataques , solo fue eso. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Lo hiciste por que no prestaste atencion a las indicaciones que dio Temari al principio del torneo , no te hagas el inocente Naruto jejeje. Le dijo Yamato mientras reia.

Ya me lo esperaba , simepre has sido muy distraido Naruto jajaja. Se burlo Sasuke.

Sasuke tu tampoco podras usar tu Susano o tu Mangekyo Sharingan , solo podras tu regular Sharingan y tus demas abilidades , quieren que las peleas sean mas justas , despues de todo ustedes 2 son los heroes de la guerra y tienen un poco mas de bentaja , sobre los demas participantes. Le dijo Yamato.

Entedido. Dijo sasuke.

Muy bien comensemos con el entrenamiento . Dijo Kakashi , ¿listos? Comeinzen.

Mientras ellos entrenaban Sakura estaba en el hospital de la aldea atendiendo las heridas que Kiba habia sufrido durante un entrenamiento que habia tenido con Lee y Shino.

Auch , ten mas cuidado Sakura por favor , aun me duele . Reprocho Kiba.

Lo siento Kiba, pero es tu culpa , si no te movieras tanto ya hubiera acabado curando tus heridas. Le regaño Sakura.

En ese instante entro una chica de cabello naranja , piel blanca que llevaba anteojos y de ojos color marron.

Disculpa hermana Sakura , lady Tsunade me envio ha ayudarte.

Oh kaoru , gracias solo devo terminar de curar ha Kiba y nos hiremos a la sala de cuidados intensibos.

Kaoru era una chunin de la hoja amiga y gran admiradora de Sakura des que eran muy niñas , su clan era uno de los mas poderosos y famosos en la aldea , por sus exelentes tecnicas de Taijutsu y enorme fuerza fisica y dominio de la espada.

Aunque tenia una gran habilidad con los jutsus medicos como Sakura e Ino , sus padres lo desaprovaban , ya que decian que atrasaba sus entrenamientos y su verdadera fuerza , solo pudo lograr que se lo permitieran con ayuda de la quinta Hokage y Sakura , era algo timida y aveces rara , pero era de buen corazon y estaba profundamente enamorada de Kiba.

Ho...hola Kiba , pero ¿que te paso? Pregunto Kaoru nerviosa.

Hola Kaoru , no te preocupes solo fue un pequeño accidente . Dijo Kiba con algo de fastidio hacia ella , ya que no le caia muy bien , el la miraba como una chica bastante rara y molesta.

Si es que ha eso le puedes llamar un pequeño accidente jajajajaja . Sakura se burlo.

Pues ¿que fue lo que le paso ? Pregunto Kaoru.

Lo que sucedió fue que Kiba entrenaba con Lee y Shino , cuando durante una de las piruetas de Kiba y Akamaru , se lanzaron hacia Lee , pero Lee logro esquivarla y Kiba no se dio cuenta ,se golpearon conra las aguas termales del lado de las chicas y ya te imaginaras lo que paso jajajajajaja . Se rio Sakura.

No es gracioso Sakura , les trate de explicarles , pero lo unico que hicieron fue arrojarme cosas y para colmo lady Tsunade estaba ahi y me dio un buen golpe auch. Se quejo Kiba.

Lo siento Kiba , pero es gracioso . Le dijo Sakura , Kaoru hazme un favor , lleva ha Akamaru a su casa Kiba tendra que quedarse un rato mas y el pobre debr tener hambre luego regresa . Le pidio Sakura.

Si claro , no me tardo , adios Kiba . Le dijo Kaoru.

Adios , que chica mas rara . Dijo Kiba.

Vamos Kiba no seas asi , ella es una chica muy dulce y amable , si la conocieras mejor , creeme que pensarias lo contrario , ademas tu le gustas. Le dijo Sakura.

Lo que tu digas Sakura. Dijo Kiba en tono ironico.

En otro lado de la aldea una mujer caminaba por el parque este de la aldea , era de cabello rubio pero corto y ojos azul celeste.

La mujer se sento en una de las bancas del parque y comenzo ha admirar el paisaje.

Wow ha pasado muucho tiempo desde que habia podido admirar este paisaje , lastima que acabara pronto. Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su vientre , en ese momento la chica se desmayo , quedando recostada en la banca.

Cuando recobro el conocimiento se encontro frente ha Ino que estaba atendiendola.

¿Te encuentras bien ? No deverias estar aquí dormida , podria ser malo para ti y el bebe que llebas dentro. Le dijo Ino sonrriendo.

La mujer estaba en shock cuando vio ha Ino frente a ella ,parecia reconocerla.

¿Ino eres tu ? Pregunto la chica en shock.

Si , ese es mi nombre , pero ¿como es que lo conoces? Pregunto Ino.

No debia sorprenderme que no me recuerdes , solo tenias 4 años cuando me fui de la aldea , solia recojerte despues de la academia todos los dias he ir a comer un helado antes de regresar a casa y tu papa siempre me regañaba por que te mimaba mucho , pero ¿que podia hacer? , eras mi unica sobrina. Le dijo la chica sonrriendo.

Tia Rini ¿en verdad eres tu? Le pregunto Ino , mientras la abrasaba con los ojos llorosos, pense que jamas volveria ha verte.

A mi tambien me alegra verte Ino , mirate ya eres toda una hermosa mujer , incluso mas bella que yo. Le dijo Rini sonrriendo.

Debemos decirle ha papa y a mama que has regresado. Dijo Ino tomando ha Rin de la mano , pero ella la detuvo.

Espera Ino , no vine para quedarme , vine para...

En ese momento otro hombre aparecio tras ellas , tenia el cabello gris y una mirada aterradora y malvada.

Valla Rini , con que aquí estabas , Fei y yo te estabamos buscando por todos lados. Dijo el hombre.

Rokuro , lo siento me retrase para la reunion , pero ya hiba en camino. Dijo Rini temblando , si descubre que Ino es mi sobrina , la matara. Se dijo Rini a si misma.

Aproposito ¿quien es la hermosa chica a tu lado ? Pregunto Rokuro.

Ino vete antes de que te lastimen , este tipo es muy peligroso.

Le murmuro Rini ha Ino.

¿Que dices tia ? No puedo dejarte con ese tipo , es muy peligroso. Dijo Ino preocupada.

¿Tia ? Ya veo con que esta chica es la hija de tu hermano mayor , es una lastima que tenga que matarla , sabes muy bien las reglas Rini , si teniamos algun contacto con alguna de nuestras familias , seriamos castigados con la muerte, y como quiero salvar mi propio pellejo , tendre que matarlas ha ambas , seguro que Fei lo entendera. Dijo Rokuro sonrriendo malevolamente.

Maldito , no te permitire lastimar ha Ino. Dijo Rini furiosa.

Rini se lanzo hacia Rokuro para golpearlo , pero la esquivo facilmente y le conecto una patada , aroojando ha Rini hacia una pared.

!Tia Rini!, maldito te enseñare ha respetar a las mujeres.

Ino se lanzo hacia Rokuro , pero igual que su tia , Ino fue evadida y golpeada , hasta ser lanzada hacia una pared , Kaoru que hiba caminnado hacia la casa de Kiba para dejar ha

Akamaru , escucho el ruido y fue a ver lo que sucedia.

Ino ¿ te encuentras bien ? Pregunto Kaoru.

Kaoru , por favor lleva a mi tia al hospital , y busca ayuda , mientras yo distraigo ha este patan. Le dijo Ino lastimada.

Pero , Ino ¿que hay de tus heridas? Pregunto kaoru preocupada.

No te preocupes , ayuda a mi tia primero , esta embarazada y puede perder el bebe. Le dijo Ino

Deacuerdo no tadare , ten cuidado Ino. Dijo Kaoru mientras agarro ha Rin y huyo.

No las dejare escapar. Dijo Rokuro furioso , pero Ino lo golpeo he impidio que alcansara ha kaoru.

Ya te dije que yo sere tu rival canalla. Dijo Ino furiosa.

Muestrame lo que tienes pequeña. Dijo Rokuro sonrriendo.

Ino comenzo ha atacarlo con taijutsu mas y mas rapido , haciendo que Rokuro tuviera mas dificultad en esquivarlos , hasta que Ino logro golpearlo en el estomago y luego ancesrtale una patada en la cara , haciendo que Rokuro cayera en el suelo fuertemente.

¿ De donde salio con esa fuerza ? Dijo Rokuro sorprendido.

¿ Que esperabas de una de las alumnas de la quinta Hokage? Dijo Ino sonrriendo , ahora moriras.

Ino golpeo el suelo haciendo que se levantara y atrtapara ha Rokuro entre los escombros , para luego hacer unos sellos ninjas.

Jutsu de viento , tornado de flores mortales. Un enorme remolino de flores fueron lansadas hacia Rokuro y lo rodearon con un aire violeta que era venenoso.

Demonios , esto no es bueno , es mejor que me valla y busque ha Fei y comenzar el plan sin la tonta de Rini.

Rokuro arrojo una bomba de humo y escapo , Naruto , Sasuke , Kiba y Kaoru llegaron a la escena.

Ino ¿estas bien ? Pegunto Kiba.

Lo estoy ¿que paso con mi tia ? Le pregunto Ino.

No te preocupes , lady Tsunade y Sakura chan la estan atendiendo , las cosas van bien. Dijo Kaoru.

Eso es un alivio . Dijo Ino.

Ino regresa al hospital y ayudalas , nosotros hiremos tras ellos. Dijo Sasuke.

Deacuerdo , tengan cuidado. Dijo Ino antes de correr al hospital.

Akamaru ¿puedes rastrearlos? . Pregunto Kiba.

Akamaru comenzo ha olfatear y luego de unos minutos , encontro el rastro de Rokuro.

Akamaru lo encontro , no estan muy lejos. Grito Kiba.

Entonces vamonos. Grito Naruto , y salieron tras ellos.

A pocos minutos lograron acarrolarlos en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea.

Ahi estan , los tenemos Kiba.

Rayos ¿ como nos esncontraron tan rapido? Grito Rokuro.

Rindanse ya no hay donde correr. Dijo Sasuke.

Rokuro ¿donde esta Rini? Pregunto Fei.

La tonta se encontro con su sobrina y estubo apunto de decir todo el plan tuve que eliminarla. Dijo Rokuro.

¿ Hiciste que , como puediste maldito? Grito Fei.

Ella sabia las consecuencias de nuestra mision , la estupida sabia las consecuencias. Le grito Rokuro.

Ella sigue viva Fei , la quinta Hokague la esta atendiendo en el hosputal de la aldea , ella y la bebe estan bien. Dijo kaoru.

¿ La bebe ? Dijo Fei en shock.

Si es prematura , pero esta estable. Le dijo regresas lady Tsunade te dejara regresar , eres el padre despues de todo. Dijo Kiba.

Demonios , esto se salio de control , tendre que pasar al plan B , dijo Rokuro mientras los observaba .

Rokuro lanzo una daga ha Kiba , pero Kaoru se puso en el medio para deterner la daga , pero Akamaru salto frente a ellos y fue herido por la daga.

Akamaru ¿estas bien chico? . Rokuro y Fei salieron corriendo.

Chicos sigas tras el , yo me encargare de Kiba y Akamaru. Dijo Kao

¿Estas segura Kaoru? Pregunto Sasuke.

Si vallan adelante , no se preocupen. Dijo Kaoru.

Naruto y Sasuke salieron corriendo.

Kaoru ¿crees que Akamaru estara bien?

Sus herida es muy profunda , pero con mis jutsus medicos no puedo ayudarlo, pero si uso ese jutsu..., devo hacerlo , no puedo decepsionar ha Kiba . Se dijo Kaoru asi misma. Para luego formar unos jutsus medicos y comenzo a curar ha Akamaru.

Jamas habia visto un jutsu medico como este , es increible , la herida de Akamaru se esta curando rapidamente. Se dijo ha Kiba asi mismo.

Kaoru termino de curar ha Akamaru y se desmayo ,habia usado toda su energia para salvarlo.

Kaoru , Kaoru , rayos es mejor que la lleve de regreso a la aldea . Dijo Kiba.

En ese momento Shizune y un escuadron medico aparecieron .

Kiba se ¿se encuentran bien? Pregunto Shizune.

Akamaru y yo estamos bien , pero Kaoru. Dijo Kiba.

Shizune se acerco ha Kaoru y la reviso.

No puede creerlo , uso ese jutsu , en ¿que estaba pensando?dijo Shizune molesta.

¿Que jutsu? Preguto Kiba.

Sakura le enseño un jutsu muy poderoso que solo ella e Ino podian usar , Kaoru tambien podia usarlo , pero por la naturaleza de su chakra. Lo hacia muy peligroso para ella , si lo utilizaba podria morir. Le dijo Shizune.

Entonces ¿Kaoru va ha morir? , dijo Kiba preocupado.

No aun tenemos tiempo de salvarla , debemos llevarla a la aldeade inmediato. Dijo Shizune.

¿ Que hay de Naruto y Sasuke? , dijo uno de los medicos.

Ellos se tendran que encargar de esto solos , no se preocupen estaran bien , les conesto Shizune. Para luego marcharse hacia la aldea.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke alcanzaron ha Rokuro y Fei habian llegado alcanzado el borde entre la aldea de la hoja y el trueno.

Rindanse ya no tienen a donde hir , si van ha la aldea del trueno, estaran en graves problemas. Dijo Sasuke.

Fei tendremos que matarlos para que no nos delaten. Dijo Fei pero Rokuro aparecio tras el y puso un sello en su espalda.

¿Que haces ? Pregunto Fei

Plan B Fei , acaba con ellos por mi. Dijo Rokuro antes de deaparecer.

Fei comenzo ha cambiar y se transformo enuna especie de hibrido entre Madara y el primer Hokage.

¿Que demonios , es eso ? Parece una fusion de Madara y Hashirama. Dijo Sasuke

Sea lo que sea , debemos detenerlo , siento un poder inmenso, casi como el de Kurama. Dijo Naruto.

Esto sera mejor entrenamiento que el que Kakashi nos ha dado. Dijo Sasuke sonrriendo.

Estoy deaduerdo . Le contesto Naruto. Acabemos con el.

Fei se lanzo hacia ellos , pero Sasuke lo bloque con su Susano , mientras Naruto lo golpeo con el Rasengan. Pero no le hizo mucho daño , solo lo hizo retroceder.

Imposible solo le causo una herida pequeña. Dijo Naruto.

¿Que esperabas? es como si nos enfrentaramos a Madara nuevamente . Le dijo Sasuke activando su ultimo Sharingan , Naruto se dio cuenta y invoco al los sabios del monte Fudo , para activar el modo Sabio.

Fei se lanzo ha ellos nuevamente , los 2 comenzaron ha atacarlo , la batalla se hacia mas y mas intensa. Parecia que la 4 guerra ninja comenzaba de nuevo.

Naruto ¿acaso no quieres matarlo ? Si no lo hacemos la ladea estara en peligro. Le grito Sasuke.

Pero es el padre de la bebe que la tia de Ino tuvo. No es justo que lo matara. Dijo Naruto.

Se lo que estas sintiendo , pero ya no es la misma persona, si no acabamos con esto Hinata y todos los demas estaran en peligro. Le dijo Sasuke.

Te entiendo , si no hay otro camino , acabemos con el de una ves Sasuke . Dijo Naruto mientras cargaba el Rasen Shuriken.

Sasuke cargo su Chidori y lo fusiono con las flamas del Amaterasu y lo fusiono con el Rasen shuriken de Naruto. Para ambos lansarse hacia Fei y golpearlo fuetemente hasta destruir las celulas de Madara y Hashirama ,regresando ha Fei a la normalidad.

¿ Fei te encuentras bien? Pregunto Naruto.

Gracias chicos , porfavor cuiden de Rini , diganle que la amo y que me perdone. Les diji Fei mientras se desbanecia.

No te preocupes se lo diremos . Dijo Sasuke.

Gracias. Le dijo Fei antes de morir.

Sasuke y Naruto regresaron a la aldea y le contaron ha Tsunade todo lo sucedido.

Ya veo , dire ha Inoichi que le de la noticia ha Rini. Dijo Tsunade.

¿Que pasara con ella y la bebe? Pregunto Naruto.

Ella se quedara en la aldea desde ahora , no podra salir de aquí nunca mas , pero no sera tratada como un criminal , despues de todo ella no hizo nada malo. Contesto Tsunade

Eso es un alivio , lamentablemente Rokuro escapo , ¿que haremos con el?

Por ahora desconocemos su paradero , asi que ya envie un mensaje a las 4 otras naciones , para que esten alerta , lo que quiero que hagan ustedes 2 ahora , es que se enfoquen en los examenes chunin y en ganarlos ¿entendido? Dijo tsunade muy seria.

Si contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Y de ahi se marcharon a sus casas. Solo faltaban 3 dias mas para los examenes , ¿ que les depararia esta prueba?


	6. los examenes chunin primera parte

Capitulo 5

Los Examenes

Chunin

Parte 1

2 dias despues delo sucedido con Rokuro , Naruto y Sasuke se habian tomado el ultimo dia antes de los examenes chunin libre , para descansar.

Naruto , Sasuke , Hinata y Sakura comian en Icharaku y convesrsaban de lo sucedido despues de eso.

Bueno y ¿como se encuentra la tia de Ino? Pregunto Naruto.

Ella esta bien , al principio le dio muy duro lo de Fei , pero ya se siente mejor , ademas Iruka la ha estado visitando estos ultimos dias , solian ser muy buenos amigos en la academia , Ino dice que se gutan jejeje , yo lo creo igual , la bebe se encuentra en buen estado , Rin la llamo Anna , ya que asi se llamaba la mama de Fei. Les comento Sakura.

Me alegra escuchar eso y ¿como esta Kaoru? Pregunto Sasuke.

Aun estoy molesta con esa chica , le dije que no usara ese jutsu , pero se que lo hizo para salvar ha Akamaru , lo unico que me alegra es que ahora ella y Kiba sean hecho novios , Kiba le prometio que una ves que Kaoru saliera del hospital le daria paseos encima de Akamaru , je hasta Akamaru se ha encariñado con ella. Contesto Sakura contenta.

Eso si son buenas noticias , Kiba ya nos estaba preocupando a Shino y a mi , no habia dejado el hospital desde que Kaoru callo inconciente en esas mision. Dijo Hinata.

Mientras ellos conversaban el padre de Hinata tenia una reunion con los ancianos del consejo Hyuga.

Hiashi el consejo se ha reunido hoy para discutir tu decision de dejar ha Hinata , la heredera de nuestro clan , handar con el chico Uzumaki ¿por que lo has permitido? Pregunto su padre.

Admito que Naruto no es el mas indicado a simple vista , pero es noble y de buen corazon , ademas es el heroe que nos salvo de la perdicion , si Madara hubiera ganado la guerra, todos nosotros hubieramos sido escalvisados por su genjutsu , le devemos la vida al hijo del 4 Hokage. Dijo Hiashi en tono serio.

Hiashi, sabemos que Naruto es el hijo de Minato el 4 Hokague , pero es descuidado , grocero , y no sabe seguir ordenes la mayor parte del tiempo , no es el que queremos para ser el esposo de Hinata. Dijo uno de los ancianos.

Escuchen me bien la desicion de con quien Hinata se casa o no es mia , Naruto no me ha dado alguna razon para impedirle salir con Hinata , y mientras no la halla , ellos pueden seguir saliendo juntos. Dijo Hiashi en un tono aun mas serio , para luego salir de el salon.

Ya al anochecer Hinata regreso a su casa para encontrar a su padre de muy mal humor.

Ya regrese papa ¿ te encuentras bien ? Pregunto Hinata.

Si hija , solo tuve una pequeña discucion con tu abuelo y el consejo. Contesto Hiashi.

¿Que paso? Pregunto Hinata.

Siguen dicutiendo sobre mi decision de dejarte salir con Naruto , les dije que Naruto esun buen chico y es el heroe que nos salvo , no tengo nada contra el y menos para detenerlo por verte. Dijo Hiashi.

Gracias papa. Le dijo Hinata luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Y ¿como se sienten Naruto y Sasuke , para la prueba de mañana? Pregunto Hiashi.

Estan listos papa , ya veras que saldran bien de estos examenes , y asi el consejo acepatara ha Naruto. Le dijo Hinata y ¿donde estan Neji y mi hermana?

Neji salio ha hacer unos recados que tu madre le pidio , tu hermana esta con su equipo celabrando su ultima mision , no debe tardar mucho en regresar. Dijo Hiashi.

Mientras tanto Neji regresaba a la casa con las encomienda que la madre de Hinata le habia pedido , cuando vio ha Ten Ten cerca a un puente , conversando con alguien , pero Ten Ten no se vehia muy contenta.

Ya te lo dije Kain , ya npo quiero nada contigo , lo nuestro ha terminado , dejame en paz. Grito Ten Ten.

Eres una tonta, si me sigues te prometo que sera mas divertido  
que esta tonta vida ninja le dijo Kain , para luego tratar de bear ha Ten Ten , pero fue detenido por Neji que se vehia molesto por la precensia de Kain.

!Neji! Dijo Ten Ten sorprendida.

Ya escuchaste ha Ten Ten Kain ,ahora marchate antes de que yo te de una palisa de la que te arrepentiras toda tu vida. Le dijo Neji molesto.

Mira ¿quien esta aquí? ,deveria ser yo quien te advirtiera que te marcharas Neji , despues de todo eres un cobarde que sigue las estupidas reglas de su clan y jamas pelearia como un verdadero hombre. Dijo Kain en tono de burla , para luego ser golpeado brutalmente por Neji en la boca y arrojandolo hacia el pequeño riachuelo que estaba vajo el puente.

Jamas habia visto ha Neji tan molesta en mi vida. Dijo Ten Ten asombrada.

Escuchame bien sabandija , si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima ha Ten Tenn , te juro de que te arrepentiras . Le grito Neji aun mas enojado.

Neji calmate ¿porfavor? . Le pidio Ten Ten muy asustada por la actuacion de su compañero.

Ah solo pierdo mi tiempo , de todas formas todos ustedes , se arrepentiran de todo esto muy pronto jajajaja. Dijo kain , antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Lo sinto Ten Ten , es que solo al verlo molestandome de esa manera yo...

Neji no pudo terminar de decirlo , por que Ten Ten le planto un beso en la boca muy tierno , al que Neji le regreso con igual ternura , luego deahi los 2 decidieron regresar ha la casa de los Hyuga juntos , ya tanto Ten Ten como Lee , siempre eran bienvenidos en este lugar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea , Hanabi , la hermana menor de Hinata regresaba ha casa , pero se vehia muy molesta y lloraba mientras maldecia ha alguien o ha algo.

Soy una tonta , una grandisima estupida , ¿ como pude estar tan ciega ?, era obvio que Konohamaru queria ha Moegi. Se decia Hanabi a si misma , furiosa por lo que le habia pasado.

Al parecer ha Hanabi tambien le gustba Konohamaru , como Ha Moegi , pero cuando se lo hiba ha confesar , vio que Moegi y Konohamaru , se estaban besando tras uno de los pilares de la zona de entrenamiento , que solian visitar para a menudo entrenar o tomar un descanso , junto ha Ibiki su capitan de equipo y maestro.

Hanabi espara ¿porfavor? Le grito Konohamaru quien corria tras ella .

¿Que quieres Konohamaru? Le pregunto Hanabi sin miralo a la cara.

¿Por que huiste de nosotros? Le pregunto Konohamaru , quien aun trataba de recobrar su aliento , por todo lo que habia corrido.

Es que no quize estorbarles , cuando los vi besandose , sabia que yo no tenia nada que hacer ahi. Le contesto Hanabi , aun sin mirarle a la cara.

Hanabi , Moegi me beso a la fuerza , solo por que se enojo , cuando la rechase , cunado me pidio que fueramos novios , tambien le dije que me gustaba alguien mas y que a ella la queria solo como una amiga. Contesto Konohamaru.

¿La rechasaste , pero pense que ella tambien te gustaba a ti ? Pregunto Hanabi confusa.

Me gusto por un tiempo , lo admito , pero despues conoci ha alguien aun mas especial , quien me enamoro por completo.

¿Quien es esa persona tan especial? Pregunto Hanabi nerviosa.

Esa persona eres tu Hanabi. Le dijo Konohamaru.

¿Yo? Le pregunto Hanabi sonrrojada.

Si Hanabi , tu eres la chica que me gusta , eres inteligente y muy linda y amable y quiero que seas mi novia. Le dijo Konohamaru aun mas sonrrojado.

Tu tambien me gustas Konohamaru , y si quiero ser tu dijo Hanabi feliz , para luego abrasarse y darse un tierno beso. Y de ahi ambos fueron a la casa de Hanabi para pedirle ha Hiashi permiso para ser novios.

A la mañana siguiente , ya todos se encontraban a las entradas de el bosque de la muerte , para comenzar con los examenes chunin.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ahi junto ha Sakura , Hinata , Sai ,Yamato y Kakashi , los otros genin de las demas aldeas se encontraban alli tambien.

Valla no pense que fueran tantos. Dijo Naruto.

Igual yo , estos examenes seran muy emocionantes. Dijo Sasuke mientras los observaba , en ese momento aparecio Tsunade junto a los ancianos del consejo.

Ya que estan todos ya reunidos , explicare las reglas y en que consiste la primera prueba de los examenes. Dijo Tsunade , como saben bien esta es la ultima oportunidad que todos ustedes tienen , para poder avansar al siguiente nivel ninja , asi que deven poner mucha atencion.

Dentro del bosque de la muerte se encuentran ocultos pergaminos con el simbolo de cada una de sus aldeas correspondientes , su mision es encontarlos y salir de la alli en un plaso de 5 dias , los que logren salir , pasaran a la sigueinte prueba , que consistira en infiltrarse en la aldea sin ser descubiertos , ninjas entre rangos de chunin y jounin , estaran vigilando en puntos especificos de la aldea , si son decubiertos por alguno de esos ninjas tendran que convatir para poder pasarlos , de lo contrario, si no logran vencerlos seran automaticamente descalificados. Los ninjas que vigilaran la aldea seran acompañados por ninjas medicos que sanaran sus heridas antes de que peleen y despues si logran superar al vigilante , en otras palabras su mision sera esquivar a los vigilantes y llegar al estadio antes del medio dia , donde sera la ultima prueba de estos examenes 3 , el torneo . Explico la quinta. Otra cosa mas si se encuentran con otros miembros de esta prueba , pueden combatir para elimianarlos y asi avansar mas facil a la segunda , pero existe una nueva regla durante este examen , no podran matar a sus oponentes , si lo hacen seran descalificados automaticamente y se les presentaran cargos y un serio castigo. Ya que lo ultimo que queremos es un conflicto , que arruine esta alianza entre las aldeas. Buena suerte a todos. Dijo Tsuande al final.

Muy bien , es hora de hirnos Naruto. Dijo Sasuke recojiendo su mochila.

Si , te veo despues Hinata . Dijo Naruto , dandole un beso a su novia.

Ten cuidado y mucha suerte Naruto. Dandole otro beso.

Tu tambien Sasuke , y ayuda ha Naruto si lo ves en problemas. Dijo Sakura tras darle un beso al joven Uchiha.

No te preocupes Sakura , no permitire que el cabeza hueca de Naruto quede descalificado , a el es al que quiero enfrentarme en los examenes. Le dijo Sasuke tras regresarle el beso a su novia y de ahi ambos entraron al bosque de la muerte.

No se preocupen esos 2 estaran bien , no es la primera ves que entran en ese bosque. Les dijo Kakashi.

Lo se , pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Hinata.

Yo igual. Le contesto Sakura.

Pasaron 4 dias desde que Naruto y Sasuke habian entrado en el bosque de la muerte y no habia habido ninguna novedad , tampoco nadie habia logrado salir aun , lo que la aldea se encontraba bastante tranquila.

Dentro en el bosque , Naruto y Sasuke se habian separado 2 dias atrás y ahora Naruto se hallaba cerca al pequeño estadio donde el y sus amigos habian conavaido la priemera ronda de los examenes chunin hace ya 5 años atrás.

Valla este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos jejeje. Echare un vistaso adentro , total tal ves encuentre mi pergamino aquí adentro. Se dijo Naruto a si mismo.

Al Naruto entrar , econtro el estadio completamente vacio , pero en el medio del piso habia un pequeño cofre y al lado de el una pequeña mochila como la que ellos usaban para guardar las herramientas ninjas y kunais.

Que extarño ¿de quie sera esta mochila? . Al recogerla Naruto se encontro con Kunais muy extranos que tenian 3 puntas en ves de una como los kunais comunes y en el mando tenian escritos unos sellos muy extraños.

Un kunai de 3 puntas ¿por que se me hace tan familiar? , claro mi papa es el unico que los utilizaba , pero esto es aun mas extraño ¿ que hace esta mochila con cosas de mi papa en este lugar? Penso Naruto.

Al seguir revisando en la mochila , Naruto encontro unas fotografias , con una tarjeta al lado de ellas y llevaba algo escrito.

Minato aqui te dejo algunas cosas para que te valla bien en tu mision , por favor regresa pronto y cuida que Kakashi y el distraido de Obito no se metan en problemas , y dile a Rin que le empaque tambien algunas medicinas y bendajes en caso de que los necesiten. Con amor Kushina.

Postata: Ahi te dejo algunas fotos , para que me recuerdes en tu mision.

Jajaja mama pensaba pensaba en todo. Dijo Naruto antes de ver las fotos que le habia dejado su madre ha Minato.

Eran fotos de ella haciendo cosas diarias , pero lqas 2 ultimas casi le dan un infarto y alegria al pobre naruto. En una de ellas estaba Kushina preparando la cuna y el cuarto que hiba hacer para cuando Naruto naciera , y la otra era una bastante intima de Kushina para Minato.

Ahhhh , ojala no la hubiera visto , si mama se entera , es capas de regresar del otro mundo y castigarme y despues dicen que Jiraiya era el pervertido jajajaja.

En ese momento Naruto sintio una precensia muy poderosa y a la ves conocida para el.

Naruto arrojo un kunai a donde estaba esa precensia , pero el kunai fue bloqueado y frente a el aparecio Minato.

¿Papa que haces aquí? Pregunto Naruto , no me digas que ten han revivido con el jutsu de reanimacion nuevamente.

No Naruto , no es el jutsu de reanimacion , solo soy la memoria de tu padre que fue activada una ves que tomaras el pergamino dentro de ese cofre. Dijo Minato.

¿Memoria? Pregunto Naruto confuso.

Asi es Naruto , este pergamino posee una habilidad especial , la cual una vez que la persona lo toma del cofre , este se adiere al chakra de ella y lo hace ver ah la persona que mas admira o ama y quien lo pondra a prueba , para ver si es digno de tomar este objeto. Dijo Minato.

Ya veo ¿espera que clase de prueba hablas papa ? Pregunto Naruto.

Tendras que derrotarme en un combate , si lo ganas pondras tomar el pergamino y avanzar a la siguiente prueba de los examenes chunin. Le respondio su padre.

Una pelea contra ti , es imposible , tu eres mucho mas fuerte que cualquier ninja que he conocido , me seria imposible derrotarte. Le dijo Naruto asustado.

¿Enserio crees que soy mas fuerte que tu Naruto? Por que yo creo todo lo contratrio , tu eres mucho mas fuerte queb yo, eres el heroe que derroto ha Masdara , quiero ver ¿que tan fuerte se ha vuelto mi hijo? Le dijo Minato.

Deacuerdo papa , te demostrare lo fuerte que me he hecho , ¿estas listo? Pregunto Naruto .

Estoy listo , hijo atacame con todo lo que tengas. Le dijo Minato.

Naruto activo sus clones de sombra y se lanzaron hacia Minato con gran velocidad , pero Minato los esquivaba con gran facilidad y los hacia desapareser con sus golpes , pero Naruto aparecio tras el y logro conectarle una buana patada y arrojarlo hacia atrás.

Ya veo , utilizo sus clones de sombra como distraccion , para luego atacarme cuando estuviera descuidado , muy bien hecho Naruto. Dijo Minato .

Minato se lanzo hacia Naruto y comenso ha atacarlo con fuertes puños y patadas , Naruto logro esquivar algunos , pero su padre le conecto un fuerte gancho , que lanzo ha Naruto por los aires , pero Naruto desaperecio en el aire .

¿Un clon , pero cuando cambio? Pregunto Minato en ese instante Naruto salio del suelo y trato de golpear ha su padre pero entes de que lo golpeara , Minato se teletransporto y logro esquivar el golpe de su hijo.

No me sorprende papa , por algo te llaman el relampago amarillo de Konoha jejeje . Dijo Naruto contento.

Tu tampoco estas mal hijo , posees una gran habilidad con los clones de sombra , igual que Kushina cuando era joven. Dijo Minato nuy feliz.

Jajaja , con que mama tambien utilizabas los clones sombra , me alegra oir eso. Dijo naruto , pero vio que su padre comenzo ha cargar el Rasengan.

Naruto entendio lo que su padre queria hacer y cargo su Rasengan y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro , haciendo que ambos Rasengan chocaran y causaran una gran explosion en el pequeño coliseo.

Una enorme capa de humo se disperso por todo el lugar , pero al desaparecer Minato vio que Naruto no estaba por ningun lado y al darse cuenta donde estaba , Naruto se encontraba en el aire cargando el Odama Rasengan y se lanzo hacia padre , quien logro esquivar por muy poco , teletransportandese con uno de sus kunais.

Eso estuvo cerca , no pense que Naruto pudiera hacer un Rasengan tan enorme , en verdad me ha supereado y todo gracias a el entrenamiento que el maestro Jiraiya y Kakashi le han dado. Dijo Minato lleno de orgullo.

Pero la batalla no habia terminado Naruto aparecio detras y delante de su padre , tratando de golpearlo nuevamente con el Rasdengan , pero Minato los bloqueo , para luego darse cuenta que era una trampa y el verdaero Naruto estaba encima de el quien , le arrojo su Rasen Shuriken que alcanzo ha golpear ha Minato y derrotarlo.

¿ Lo logre? Se pregunto Naruto asi mismo.

Bien hecho Naruto lo has logrado , no solo superaste mi Rasengan , si no que tambien lo adaptaste a tu naturaleza de chakra y crear esa super tecnica , hiciste algo que ni el maestro Jiraiya y yo jamas pudimos. Le dijo Minato contento.

Jejejeje gracias papa . Le dijo Naruto.

Bueno te has ganado el pergamino y ahora podras avansar a la siguiente ronda de los examenes chunin , felicidades. Y comenzo ha desaparecer . Parece que es hora de hirme , ni se te ocurra perder , tu madre se pondria furiosa jejeje . Le dijo Minato.

No te preocupes papa , no perdere ante nadie de veras y con esas palabras, Naruto se despidio de su padre y salio corriendo hacia la salida del bosque de la muerte.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en lo mas profundo del bosque , para luego llegar a un pequeño arrollo rodeado de unas rocas y en el medio una pequeña cueva.

Al Sasuke entrar encontro el cofre en el medio de la cueva , igual que lo encontro Naruto , al Sasuke abrirlo y recoger el pergamino , la entrada de la cueva se derrumbo y frente a el otra entrada aparecio , pero esta tenia la insignia de los Uchiha en la parte de arriba.

¿Que hace la insignia de mi clan aquí? Pregunto Sasuke antes de entrar.

Cuando Sasuke llego a lo mas profundo de la cueva , sintio 2 precensias muy conocidas para el , pero que no las habia sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke , veo que ya te has hecho todo un hombre.

Frente ha Sasuke aparecieron sus padres , los que no habia visto desde que ocurrio la masacre de su clan hace muchos años atrás.

¿Papa , mama , que hacen ustedes aquí? Pregunto Sasuke asustado y confundido.

Es parte de tu ultima prueba , antes de avanzar a la siguiente prueba de los examens chunin. Le dijo Fugaku a su hijo.

Ese pergamino que tienes en tus manos , tiene una habilidad especial de aborver el chakra de quien lo tenga y mostrarle a la persona o personas mas importante para el , en el caso de tu amigo Naruto fue Minato el 4 Hokague quien se le aparacio . Dijo Mikoto su madre.

Ya veo , con que ya Naruto paso , eso es un alivio , estaba preocupado por ese cabeza hueca jeje. Dijo Sasuke , entonces ¿cual es la prueba que ustedes me pondran?

No sera ninguna prueba Sasuke , Itachi nos conto todo lo que sucedió despues de nuestra muerte , todo lo que tuviste pasar a causa de nuestra revelion , lo que tu e Itachi tuvieron que pasar , y no tengo derecho a pedirte que me perdones Sasuke

te hicimos sufrie y vivir en un mundo lleno de venganza y odio , no tengo derecho a llamarme tu padre. Dijo Fugaku.

Pero Itachi tambien nos dijo en lo fuerte que te habias hecho y que incluso alcansaste el maximo poder de los Uchiha sin tener que caer en ese mundo de sombras , en el que Itachi callo y que ademas te habias hecho de grandes amigos , los cuales te ayudaron a seguir adelante y olcvidar tu camino de venganza. Le dijo Mikoto. Pelear contra ti seria una perdida de tiempo ya que te has hecho muy fuerte y nuestros poders no serian lo suficiente para derrotarte.

Ustedes no tienen por que disculparse mama y papa , jamas los odie o los culpe por lo que habia pasado , el segundo hokage me dijo lo que paso igual que el tercero tambien me lo explico, solo hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido distinto y si tengo grandes amigos que en han apoyado y una novia que me ha dado las fuerzas para salir adelante. Les dijo Sasuke.

¿una novia? Esclamo su madre con alegria y ¿ como se llama?.

Se llama Sakura mama , solia estar estar en misma clase y luego se hizo miembro de mi equipo junto ha Naruto y Kakashi como capitan. Le dijo Sasuke. Es muy ambale y hermosa ,ademas es alumna de lady Tsunade asi es que es muy poderosa.

Supiste escjer bien hijo , y ¿cuando piensasn casarse? Pregutno su madre.

No empiezes Mikoto , Sasuke solo tierne 17 años aun es muy joven para casarse. Le reprindio Fugaku.

¿ Eso que tiene que ver? , a diferencia tuya , yo ya quiero ser abuela. Le regaño Mikoto.

No le hagas caso a tu madre Sasuke , cuando esten listos para dar ese gran paso casense , solo hasla feliz y cuidala y se que limpiaras el nombre de nuestro clan . Y lo restauraras con todo su esplendor . Dijo Fugaku tras darle un abrazo y le dijo valla ojala hubiera estado aquí , para ver como te combertiste de niño en hombre , pero ahora se que estaras bien.

Sasuke le devolvio el abrazo a su padre y luego su madre se le acerco y le dijo.

Y pase lo que pase , recuerda que nosotros e Itachi siempre te estaremos cuidando y tras darle un beso en la frente Fugaku y Mikoto desaparecieron y la caverna volvio ha abrirse , mostrandole la salida ha Sasuke.

Descuiden papa y mama ya no estoy solo , tengo ha Sakura y a muchos amigos que me apoyan. Dijo Sasuke tras salir corriendo hacia la salida del bosque de la muerte.


	7. los examenes chunin segunda parte

Capitulo 6

Los Examenes

Chunin

Segunda parte.

El ultimo dia de la prueba del bosque de la muerte ,ya todos los aspirantes habian salido de el y se dirijian hacia la aldea oculta der las hojas , para comenzar la sigueinte prueba , infiltrarse en ella sin ser detectados y poder llegar al estadio para el torneo que desidiria el futuro de cada uno de ellos.

Lady Tsunade y todos los aldeanos se encongtraban en el estadio esperando a los candidatos , mientras que los ninjas que habian sido escogidos para vigilar la aldea , ya se encontraban en sus posiciones esperando atrapar ha algun candidatom para ponerlo a prueba.

Ten Ten y Kaoru se encontraban juntas en el puesto de vigilancia , muy cerca de el barrio que pertenecia al clan Inozuka.

¿Crees que alguien pasara por aquí Ten Ten? Pregunto Kaoru.

¿Quien sabe Kaoru? , de todas formas devemos estar alertas. Le respondio Ten Ten , mientras tomaba un refresco en lata.

En ese momento aparecio Kain frente a ellas.

Hola chicas , ¿por que tan solas?. Pregunto Kain con malicia.

Kain , no te vasto con la paliza que te dio Neji la ultima ves para seguir molestandome. Le dijo Ten Ten furiosa.

¿Quien es el Ten Ten ? Pregunto Kaoru.

Mi estupido ex novio Kaoru , no le prestes atencion , es todo un patan.

Me lastimas con esas plabras Ten Ten , solo venia ha despedirme de ti , ya que muy pronto todo esta mentira desaparesera jajaja. Les dijo Kain con una sonrisa malefica.

¿A que te refiers con eso Kain? Pregunto Kaoru.

Ah nada , ah nada , bueno antes de hirme creo que meresco un ultimo beso de mi ex novia. Dijo Kain acercandose ha Ten Ten y robandole un beso a lo que ella le respondio con una cachetada.

Eres un atrevido , elejate y nunca vuelvas , le dijo Ten Ten furiosa.

Maldita zorra ahora te arrepentiras , pero antes que Kain pudiera hacer algo Kiba y Neji aparecieron al rescate de sus novias.

¿Decias algo idiota? Le dijo Kiba en posicion de batalla , mientras Akamaru le gruñia y estaba apunto de atacarlo.

Va no tengo tiempo que perder con unos idiotas como ustedes , de todas formas , esta sera la ultima ves que los vere jajaja. Dijo Kain antes de desaparecer.

¿Estan bien chicas? Pregunto Neji.

Si Neji , gracias. Le dijo Ten Ten antes de desmayarse.

Ten Ten , ¿estas bien? , le grito Kiba , Neji la agarro antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

Dejame ver Neji , Kaoru comenzo ha chequearla con sus jutsus medicos y descubrio algo perturbador.

Pronto , devemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato , la han envenenado. Grito Kaoru.

Neji , tu y Kaoru llevenla al hospital , yo hire ha informar a la Hokague lo sucedido , algo me dice que ese Kain es el responsable de todo. Les dijo Kiba antes de salir encima de Akamaru hacia el estadio. Neji y Kaoru corrieron al hospital.

En otro lado de la aldea Naruto y Sasuke habian llegado a la entrada de la aldea , y se dieron cuenta de que estaba bien vigilada por ninjas , como lo habia dicho Tsuande el dia antes de que ellos entraran al bosque de la muerte.

¿Que haremos ahora ? Si peleamos contra ellos , perderemos mucho tiempo. Dijo Naruto.

Tendremos que distraerlos con algo , ¿pero que? Dijo Sasuke.

Bueno , tengo una idea , pero no creo que te agrade Sasuke jeje. Le dijo Naruto con malicia.

¿Que? Pregunto Sasuke con duda. Para luego Naruto decirle su idea al oido.

¿Estas loco? , eso no funcionara , no hare eso. Dijo Sasuke molesto.

Es eso , oh pelear con ellos , tu decides Sasuke. Le dijo Naruto.

No puedo creer que te sigua tu tonta idea , si Sakura se entera, me matara. Dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

No te arrepentiras y no te preocupes Sakura jamas se enterara jejeje. Le dijo Naruto.

Mas te vale Naruto , hagamoslo ya. Jutsu de transformacion.

Naruto y Sasuke usaron el sexi Jutsu que Naruto habia inventado , cuando era niño , transformandolos en 2 chicas muy sexis y caminaron hacia donde estaban los guardias que se quedaron en shock al ver a 2 chicas tan lindas.

Hola chicos , ¿podemos pasar? Pregunto Naruto de una forma muy sexi.

Claro , claro , adelante chicas , pero tengan cuidado , estamos en medio de los examens chunin , y ahi muchos ninjas vigilando la aldea , asi que no se metan en problemas. Dijo uno de los ninjas.

Gracias chicos , adios les dijo Sasuke tras tirarles un beo a todos y se marcharon.

Hoye no crees ¿que hubieran podido ser Naruto y Sasuke usando el sexi jutsu que creo Naruto? Pregunto uno de los ninjas.

Que tonterias dices , Sasuke jamas haria un jutsu tan ridiculo como ese , nos hubieramos dado cuenta inmediatamente. Le contesto su amigo.

Si tienes razon , las buscaremos despues , para invitarlas ha salir. Le dijo su amigo.

Ya adentro de la aldea , Sasuke y Naruto desparecieron su jutsu tras un callejon.

No puedo creer , que halla funcionado tu idea Naruto. Le dijo Sasuke.

Para que veas que no era tan tonta amigo jejeje. Le dijo Naruto sonrriendo.

Bueno es mejor que nos separemos desde aquí , sera mas facil llegar asi , si vamos juntos , nos decubriran mas facil. Dijo Sasuke.

Tienes razon , no se te ocurra llegar tarde , eres el unico con quien quiero enfrentarme en el torneo dijo Naruto.

Lo mismo te digo Naruto . Le dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Naruto tambien decicdio partir hacia el estadio , mientras tanto en el estadio , la gente ya estaba inpaciente por que los candidatos llegaran y comenzaran las peelas , todos tenian a su favorito , pero la pelea mas espareda era la de Sasuke contra Naruto.

Lady Tsunade , los invitados han llegado. Le dijo Shizune.

Ya era hora. Contesto la Hokague. Gaara , la Mizukage , el Raikage y Suchikage habian llegado al estadio.

Bienveidos , los estabamos esperando. Les dijo Tsunade al saludarlos.

Gracias Lady Hokague , contesto Gaara , ¿aun no llega nadie?

No nos han informado que ya los finalistas de la segunda prueba han abandonado el bosque y se dirijen hacia Tsunade.

Esperemos un poco mas , no creo que ya se tarden mucho. Comento el Suchikague.

Eso espero , la gente se esta inpacientando. Dijo la Misukague.

Y ¿que esperaban? Despues de todo los 2 heroes de la guerra combatiran en este torneo , es obvio que la gente este emocionada , aparte que esta es la primera vez que las 5 aldeas ninjas participan juntas en los examenes chunin. Dijo el Raikague.

En eso el Raikague tiene razon , sentemonos y esperemos , algo me dice que este torneo sera muy emocionante. Les dijo Tsunade.

Sasuke habia llegado al parte en la zona norte de la aldea , muy cerca de bdonde estaba la academia ninja , cuando fue sorprendido por Lee.

Te esperaba Sasuke . Le dijo Lee tras conectarle una de sus poderosas patadas , haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera un poco.

Lee , no me imaginaba que me encontraria contigo , esto sera un buen calentamiento , antes de la prueba final. Dijo Sasuke sonrriendo.

Opino lo mismo amigo , he querido enfrentarme en un combate desde que regresaste , esto sera muy emocionante , pero primero creo que deverias saludar a mi acompañante , ella ha estado muy preocupada. Dijo Lee para que luego Sakura apareciera tras el.

Sasuke , gracias a Dios estas bien , tu y Naruto nos tenian muy preocupadas a mi y ha Hinata. Dijo Sakura tras barasarlo y darle un beso.

Lo lamento , pero no te preocupes Naruto tambien salio del bosque , ya debe estar en camino hacia el estadio. Le contesto Sasuke.

Me alegra oir eso, bueno es mejor que Lee te ponga a prueba si es que deseas avanzar , yo solo estoy aquí para curar las heridas , buena suerte. Le dijo Sakura.

Gracias , ¿listo lee? Pregunto Sasuke .

Cuando quieras Sasuke. Contesto Lee.

El combate entre Lee y Sasuke era intenso , se leian sus movimeintos con facilidad y presicion.

Ya veo , Sasuke solo me quiere atacar con Taijutsu , por que save que no puedo usar jutsus o genjutsus, quiere tener un combate conmigo de igual a igual, en verdad ha cambiado , aunque sigue con su frialdad y dureza , ante algunas situaciones , ahora respeta y valora a sus compañeros y sobre todo puede ver que se ha abierto mas ha Sakura, al principio nisiquiera le gustaba mostrar afecto hacia ella en publico , pero ahora se ha ganado mi respeto. Pensaba Lee mientras peleaba con Sasuke.

Lee se ha vuelto incluso mas abil y poderoso desde la ultima ves que pelee con el , incluso sin poder usar jutsus o genjutsus, es reconocido como un genio por sus habilidades, me alegra tener que pelear con el asi , como compañeros y no como enemigos. Penso Sasuke.

El combate se alargo por mas de 15 minutos y aun no se veia quien podria ganar.

Tengo que encontrar una forma de derrotarlo , o si no no podre avanzar , hacia el estadio , ha Sakura no le va ha gustar esto , pero no me queda otro remedio. Sexi jutsu , transformacion.

Al Lee ver ha Sasuke transformado en una chica sexi , Lee no pudo resistir y quedo noqueado , expulsando sangre por la nariz , dejando ha Sasuke como el ganador.

Lo logre , fue un buen combate Lee , pero ahora devo avansar.

Sasuke miro ha Sakura quien se acercaba el , parecia que estubiera echando humo por la boca , estaba furiosa.

Sakura puedo explicartelo , por favor tranquilizate. Le dijon Sasuke bastante asustado , por la reaccion de su novia.

Sakura lo agarro de su chaqueta y le dijo.

¿Fue Naruto , quien te enseño ese estupido jutsu cierto? Ya me las va ha pagar y tu , escuchame bien.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar , Sasuke le planto un beso y le dijo.

Ya hablaremos de eso despues , ahora devo hirme , te quiero adios. Le dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Sakura se quedo en shock al ver la reaccion de Sasuke , pero cuando logro volver en si le grito.

Ni creas que hemos terminado con nuestra conversacion.

Pobre Sasuke , la que le espera despues con Sakura. Dijo Lee quien se recobraba del shock tambien.

Naruto estaba apunto de llegar al estadio cuando fue detenido por Ino.

Hola Naruto , te estabamos esperando. Le saludo Ino.

¿Ino , no me digas que tu seras mi oponente? Pregutno el rubio.

No soy yo, es ella. Le dijo Ino señalando ha Hinata que se encontraba a su lado.

Hinata ¿pense que tu no participarias en esto? Dijo Naruto.

Asi era Naruto , pero Ten Ten y Kaoru estuvieron envueltas en un insidente , y nos pidieron a mi y ha Ino que las renplasaramos. Dijo Hinata.

Ya veo , pero antes que comenzemos con nuestro combate. Naruto se acerco ha Hinata le dio un tierno beso y le dijo , te extrañe.

Y yo a ti . Le conesto Hinata.

Buena suerte en tu combate Naruto , y no te preocupes yo curare las heridas. Dijo Ino.

Grcias Ino , ¿lista Hinata pregunto? Sonrriendo.

Lista Naruto , deveras atacarme con todo , si quieres pasar. le dijo su novia.

El combate era incluso mas intenso que el de Lee y Sasuke, Naruto jamas habia visto ha Hinata tan enserio , y si no tenia cuidado , ella lo venceria.

Rayos jamas pense que Hinata fuera asi de fuerte , si no encuentro la forma de romper su defensa , perdere. Dijo Naruto , mientras recordaba que lo mismo le sucedió contra Neji durante los primeros examenes chunin , en los que participo.

Naruto uso 6 clones de sombras , los cuales atacaron ha Hinata ha gran velocidad , pero ella los destruyo facilmente , pero no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba escondido tras uno de ellos y logro golpear ha Hinta con un pequeño Rasengan , que no la lastimo mucho , solo lo hizo para noquearla y asi poder avanzar.

Valla Naruto lo logro , solo espero que Hinata este bien . Dijo Ino que fue a chequear a su amiga.

¿Estas bien Hinata? Preguntaron Ino y Naruto.

Estoy bien , solo me lastimo un poco. Dijo Hinata poniendose de pie.

Me algra , ahora devo hirme , las veo en el coliseo. Dijo Naruto despues de darle un beso a su novia y desaparecer.

Es mejor que nos vallmos tambien , o nos perderemos de toda la accion. Le dijo Ino ha Hinata.

Al medio dia en punto , ya todos los participantes se encontraba en el coliseo, listos para el torneo.

Los combates fueron muy intensos , pero al final fueron Sasuke y Naruto los 2 finalistas.

Sabia que esto hiba a pasar, solo espero que no se les pase la mano a estos 2. dijo Kakashi.

Aun asi , este combate sera el mas emocionate. Le contesto Yamato.

El publico estaba sumamente emocionado, y la tencion entre Sasuke y Naruto era inmensa.

¿Listo Naruto? No te vallas ha dijo Sasuke.

He estado esperando por esta pelea desde que comenzo los examenes chunin jejeje. Respondio Naruto sonrriendo.

Comienzen. Dijo Bee.

Naruto y Sasuke lanzaron sus kunais al mismo tiempo haciendo que chocaran en el aire , para luego lanzarse ha recivirlo y tratar de golpear al otro con el , hasta que se rompieron y Sasuke retrocedio para lanzarle y ha Naruto un jutsu bola de fuego, el cual naruto bloque con varios clones sombra , para luego contratacar ha Sasuke con rsen shuriken , pero Sasuke lo bloqueo con su Susano.

Eso estubo cerca, ese Rasen shuriken , en hubiera lastimado bastante. Dijo Sasuke.

Rayos me olvide de su Susano , devo encontrar la forma de romperlo. Dijo Naruto.

El combate duro una hora mas y aun asi no sen podia definir quien era el ganador , lagente y los kages no dejaban de animarlos , lo que les daba mas enegia para seguir.

Los 2 han peleado muy bien , pero ya casi no les queda enegia , este sera el ultimo ataque. Penso Kakashi.

Sasuke cargo su chidori y Naruto cargo el rasengan y se lanzaron uno contra el otrocausando una enorme explosion.

¿Quien gano? Pregunto Choji.

Lo sabremos una ves que se dicipe el humo. Le contesto shikamaru.

Cuando el humo se dicipo , ambos seguian de pie , pero se davan las espaldas.

Quien diria que perderia contra un cabeza hueca como tu , pero estoy feliz de haber podido pelear de esta forma contigo Naruto. Le dijo Sasuke antes decaer al suelo.

Sasuke Uchiha no puede continuar , el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki. Declaro Bee.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Sasuke perdio? No es justo , decia Sakura triste y a la vez contenta por Naruto.

Bien hecho jefe , le grito Konohamaru.

Los 2 lo hicieron muy bien . Penso Gaara.

Muy bien hecho Naruto , eso me demuestra mas aun que eres el indicado para Hinata , solo espero que el resto del clan lo vea como yo . Dijo Hiashi.

Hinata , Sakura y los demas bajaron al estadio para atender a los 2 , Tsunade y los demas kages llamaron al resto de los participantes para dar a conocer quienes habian pasado.

Ya que todos estan reunidos aquí , daremos ha conocer quienes son los que seran acendidos al rango de Chunin , comento el Suchikage.

Todos ustedes han dado su mayor esfuerzo durante estas 3 pruebas , asi que los 5 Kages hemos decidido. Dijo la Mizukage.

Que todos ustedes , han avanzado al rango de Chunin , felicidades. Dijo Tsunade.

El estadio completo salto de felicidad.

Bien hecho Naruto , tu tambien Sasuke. Les dijo Kakashi.

Gracias Kakashi sensei . Contestaron ambos .

En ese momento Shino comenzo ha temblar.

Shino ¿que pasa? Pregunto Kuranai.

Mis insectos , algo los ha alterado. Les dijo el joven Aburame.

Hay algo bajo tierra.

Hanabi uso su Byakugan y miro bajo el suelo.

Hay una bomba bajo el estadio y esta apunto de estallar. Dijo Hanabi asustada.

Sasuke uso su Susano y rompio el suelo sacando la bomba y lanzandola al aire para que Kakashi usara el Kamui y la teletrasportara a otra dimension.

Eso estubo cerca. Dijo Kakashi.

Si gracias a los insectos de Shino y Hanabi pudimos detectarlos a tiempo. Dijo Shizune.

Luego de un rato Tsunade mando unos anbu ha que investigaran el lugar donde se encontraba la bomba , 5 minutos mas tarde , los anbu regresaron con su reporte.

¿Que es lo que averiguaron? Pregunto la quinta.

Al parecer esa bomba habia sido implantada hace 5 dias atrás,era de efecto retardado , explotaria con la intensidad de los combates , ademas tenia un quimico muy veneoso , que hubiera matado a todos en la aldea. Dijo el Anbu.

Ya veo , revisen en toda la aldea, debe haver algun responsable . Dijo Tsunade.

Los anbu desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Fue un alivio de que esto no pasara ha mayores. Comento el Raikage.

Si la bomba estaba puesta hace 5 dias , se ignifica que querian que estallara cuando los 5 kages estubieran aquí , asi los matarian a todos , ¿ no te parece hermano? . Dijo Bee.

Killer Bee tiene razon en eso Gaara . Comento Kankuro.

Como sea nada grave paso , lo que les acaba de arruinar el plan al que halla puesto la bomba , debe haver entardo en panico y de seguro va ha querer escapar , si es que ya no lo hizo. Comento Shikamaru.

Lo importante ahora es no laramar a los aldeanos y dejar que los anbu se encarguen , hasta que sepamos quien fue el autor de este atentado. Dijo la Mizukage.

Tiene razon , por ahora es mejor que todos nos vallamos ha descansar. Dijo Tsunade.

Cuando todos regresaban a sus casas Naruto se vehia algo preocupado.

¿Que sucede Naruto? Le pregunto Hinata.

No es nada , creo que cuando estube peleando con Sasuke , senti la precencia de la bomba , pero no preste mucha atencion a causa de la emocion del combate , pero las cosas hubieran podido salir muy mal si Sasuke y yo no lo hubieramos termiando en ese momento. Dijo Naruto.

Eso ya no importa Naruto , lo importante es que todo salio bien y nadie salio lastiamdo. Le comento Sai.

Si tienes razon Sai. Le dijo Naruto.

Bueno ya me voy papa y mi hermana me esperan. Dijo Hinata tras darle un beso a su novio , Sasuke y los demas tambien se despidieron , para hir cada uno a su casa.

Naruto se dio una ducha y comio algo antes de hirse a dormir , sin saber que al dia siguiente muchas cosas cambiarian para el y Hinata.


	8. un cambio en nuestras vidas

Capitulo 7

Un Cambio

En Nuestras

Vidas.

Cuando Hinata regreso a su casa , noto que su padre se encontraba molesto.

¿Te pasa algo papa? Te ves molesto. Pregunto Hinata.

Hinata quiero que dejes de ver ha Naruto de hoy en adelante, no lo quiero ver mas a tu lado. Dijo Hiashi bastante molesto.

¿Por que papa? Pregunto su hija preocupada.

Ese chico no te traera mas que problemas , hoy mismo me lo demostro , esa bomba estuvo apunto de estallar , por que su pelea con el Uchiha era mas importante que lo que sucedia bajo nosotros , el mismo lo dijo que habia sentido la precensia de la bomba y no presto atencion. No quiero que lo veas nunca mas y termines tu relacion con el de inmediato. Dijo Hiashi.

No papa , no dejare que me inpidas ver ha Naruto , lo amo y he esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar con el , te guste o no , no me separare de el. Dijo Hinata en un tono muy dominante.

Jamas la habia visto asi de determinada , en verdad quiere mucho ha Naruto , pero no la culpo , yo haria lo mismo si me inpidieran ver ha Konohamaru. Penso Hanabi.

Hinata te lo digo por ultima ves , no quiero que veas ha Naruto nunca mas , es mi ultima palabra. Le grito Hiashi.

Pues no te obedesere papa , si no me vas ha dejar estar con Naruto , pues abandono todo lo que me apega ha este clan y a sus estupidas reglas , me voy . Hinata le dijo para salir corriendo de la casa furiosa.

Hinata regresa en instante. Grito su padre , pero Hinata hizo caso omiso y salio corriendo hacia el apartamento de Naruto.

Yo hire ha buscarla señor , no se preocupe. Dijo Neji.

Gracias Neji. Le agradecio Hiashi.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto , el se habia terminado de darse una ducha y se hiba a preparar algo para comer , cuando tocaron a su puerta.

¿Quien sera ha esta hora? Pregunto Naruto , al abrir la puerta vio ha Hinata frente a el bañada en lagrimas , ella no lo dejo hablar y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

Hinata ¿ que haces aquí , por que lloras? Pregunto Naruto.

Naruto ,me pelie con mi padre , el me prohibio que te volviera ha ver , le grite y le dije que jamas te abandonaria , que he esperado mucho tiempo para estar contigo por favor dejame quedarme contigo. Le dijo Hinata llorando.

Claro que si Hinata , no es una gran cosa , pero mi apartamento es tu hogar tambien Hinata. Le dijo Naruto.

Gracias Naruto . En ese momento Neji aparecio tras ellos.

Primo ¿que haces aquí? Pregunto Hinata.

Tu padre me envio ha buscarte Hinata. Dijo Neji.

Lo siento primo , pero no regresare ha casa , hasta que el acepte ha Naruto.

Ya la escuchaste Neji , Hinata no volvera a la casa hasta que su padre me acepte. Dijo Naruto muy serio.

Entiendo Naruto , le dare su mensaje. Dijo Neji antes de caminar de regreso al clan Hyuga , pero antes de hirse les dijo.

Ah una cosa mas Hinata , tienen mi apollo y el de Hanabi en todo esto. Les dijo Neji sonrriendo.

Gracias primo. Dijo Hinata feliz por ver que su primo y su hermana menor los apoyaban.

Luego de que Hinta le prapara algo de comer ha Naruto , ambos se fueron a dormir , naruto como caballero que era algunas veces , dejo que Hinata durmiera en su cama , mientras que el dormiria en un futon , para no causar mas problemas , en caso de ya pensaran que los 2 dormian juntos.

¿Estas seguro que quieres dormir ahi Naruto? Pregunto Hinata.

No te preocupes Hinata , duermo en este futon todo el tiempo , cuando salgo en una mision , tu no te preocupes y duerme en mi cama. Dijo Naruto.

Si tu lo dices , buenas noches Naruto. Dijo Hinata dandole un beso.

Que descanses. Le dijo Naruto regresandole el beso.

A la mañana siguiente , Naruto fue a ver ha Tsunade para pedirle un consejo , Hinata mientras tanto organisaba un poco el apartamento de Naruto y acomodaba las pocas cosas que habia podido sacar de su casa la noche que decicio marcharse.

Abuela ¿estas ocupada? Pregunto Naruto abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

No Naruto ¿que sucede? Pregunto la quinta Hokague , que ya le habian informado lo que habia pasado , pero queria oirlo de la boca de Naruto.

Venia ha pedirte un consejo , es importante. Dijo Naruto en tono serio.

¿Por que a mi? Normalmente cuando tienes un problema , sueles pedirle un consejo ha Iruka o ha Kakashi. Le dijo Tsunade.

Es cierto , pero el problema que tengo , es bastante serio y te pregunto a ti , por que tu eres mejor en estos problemas , ademas tu y el sabio pervertido han sido como unos padres para mi y por eso quiero escucaharte. Dijo Naruto con algo de timides.

Cuando Tsunade escucho ha Naruto decir que ella y Jiraiya eran como unos padres para el , Tsunade sintio escalofrios y unas intensas ganas de llorar , pero se contubo para que Naruto no la viera asi.

Bueno Naruto , aun no me has dicho ¿que te pasa? . Dijo Tsunade.

Es que anoche despues de los examenes chunin , Hinata tuvo una fuerte discucion con su padre y el le prohibio que me siguiera viendo , pero Hinata le desafio y le dijo que no se alejaria de mi , y que el no me aceptaba ella se hiria de la casa , bueno la cosa termino en que Hinata vive conmigo en mi apartamenrto. Dijo Naruto.

Ya veo , jamas pense que Hiashi haria una cosa tan estupida como esa y se dejara enfluenciar por los ancianos del consejo Hyuga , como padre deveria poner la felicidad de sus hijas como maxima prioridad , pero acaso ¿ no quieres que Hinata viva contigo? . Pregunto Tsunade.

Claro que quiero que viva conmigo abuela , lo que no hubiera querido , es que ella se hubiera molestado con su padre de esa forma y que el se diera cuenta que ambos nos queremos y solo queremos ser felices. Dijo Naruto.

Te entiendo Naruto , pero aveces las cosas suceden asi por una razon , lo que te aconsejo en este momento es que vallas y hables con el padre de Hinata y le digas lo que sinetes en verdad por ella , que entienda su situacion si es que en verdad el quiere verla feliz. Le dijo Tsuande.

Gracias abuela , eso es lo que hare , porcierto hay algo mas que queria preguntarte , tenia pensado buscar una casa mas grande para que ella y yo vivieramos juntos , pero. Dijo Naruto.

Si es dinero , no te lo voy a prestar Naruto. Dijo Tsunade seria.

No es dinero , el sabio pervertido me dejo un dinero que el habia ahorrado como herencia despues de su muerte , pero en aun no lo he tocado , ¿crees que a el le molestaria si lo usara para comprar una casa para mi y Hinata? Pregunto Naruto.

Naruto , si Jiraiya te dejo ese dinero es por que queria que lo usaras para lo que mas quisieras , se que el se pondrian feliz al ver que lo usaras para comprar una casa para ti y Hinata , usalo que se que el estaria muy orgulloso. Dijo Tsunade sonrriendo.

Tienes razon abuela , gracias por el consejo , ahora devo hirme , prometi ayudar ha Hinata con unas cosas adios. Dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina.

Que chico , ¿ quien lo diria ? Naruto comprando una casa para vivir junto a la chica que ama , la verrdad ni yo me lo creo. Dijo Kakashi , quien estaba en la afuera en la ventana escuchandolo todo.

Lo se , solo espero que las cosas resulten bien enntre el y el padre de Hinata. Le contesto Tsunade.

No va ha ser facil , pero Naruto es famoso por salir de situaciones casi imposibles. Dijo Kakashi.

Lo se Kakashi , me recuerda mucho ha Minato y Kushina cuando tenian su edad , valla que si tuvieron problemas para poder estar juntos. Dijo Tsunade.

Lo recuerdo bien , pero Naruto , tiene mas agallas que mi maestro y la señora juntos , cofio en que saldra bien de todo esto. Dijo Kakashi.

Eso espero Kakashi , eso espero. Le contesto Tsunade.

Hablando de problemas entre parejas , las cosas entre Sasuke y los padres de Sakura no van muy bien que digamos. Dijo Kakashi.

¿Aun no confian en el, cuanto mas tiene que demostrales que ya ha cambiado? Dijo la quinta refunfuñando por la actitud de los padres de Sakura hacia el joven Uchiha.

Lo se pero, ha diferencia de Sasuke , Naruto no deserto de la aldea y ni se unio al bando enemigo , aun hay muchas personas que desconfian de el dentro de la aldea , y aun peor cuando se descubrio la verdad de por que Itachi , asecino a todo su clan , ahora lo ven como un heroe y a los Uchihas no los ven muy bien , espero que Sasuke pueda limpiar el nombre de su clan. Dijo Kakashi.

Pobre Sakura y Hinata , estan entre la espada y la pared , obedecer a sus padres o apoyar a la persona que ellas aman , no quisiera estar en su piel en este momento. Penso Tsunade.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura , ella y su madre tenian una pequeña discucion.

Mama ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Sasuke ya es distinto , ya no es ese tipo que solo queria la venganza , ahora le importan sus amigos y la aldea que Itachi protegio , solo te pido que le des una oprtunidad , lo amo y el me ama ,¿acaso no lo puedes ver?. Le dijo Sakura a su madre.

Sakura se que lo amas , y como madre y mujer te entiendo que quieras defender ese amor que sientes hacia el , pero te has puesto ha pensar en un algun momento si el verdaderamente ¿te ama? . Le dijo su madre.

A ¿ que te refieres con eso mama ? Pregunto Sakura.

¿ Te ha dicho Sasuke alguna ves que te ama ? Por que se que tu si se lo has dicho , lo que trato de decir es , ¿te lo ha demostrado de alguna ves , o te lo ha dicho? Pregunto su madre.

Sakura se quedo en silencio despues que su madre le preguntara eso , y era verdad , ella le habia dicho muchas veces ha Sasuke que lo amaba , pero el jamas le habia dicho que la amaba de regreso , o se lo demostraba en frente de alguno de sus amigos , solo le demostraba cariño cuando estaban solos , frente a los demas seguia siendo igual de frio con ella , la unica ves que le demostro afecto frente a alguien fue antes de que el y Lee se enfrentaran en la segunda prueba de los examenes chunin.

Mama tienes razon , Sasuke jamas me ha dicho que me quiere ,pero me lo demuestra con acciones y eso vale mas que cualquier palabra. Le dijo Sakura.

Acciones ¿te refieres a lo que hacen ustedes juntos en la intimidad? Pregunto su madre.

Mama ¿como sabes que Sasuke y yo ? Pregunto la joven nerviosa.

Una madre sabe siempre cuando una hija le entrega su parte mas secreta a un hombre Sakura , es un sexto sentido que adquirimos con los años , bueno eso y Tsunade me lo dijo en tu ultimo chequeo medico jejeje . Le dijo su madre tras gueñirle un ojo , lo que hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja como un tomate.

!Mama! Grito su hija llena de pena.

Esta bien , no te enojes Sakura , pero como te hiba deciendo , que Sasuke te haga el amor candentemente , no se ignifica que te ame , tal ves solo te este usando , para saciar su apetito sexual , muchos jovenes a su edad lo hacen. Dijo la madre de Sakura.

Esas palabras preocuparon a la joven kunoichi aun mas.

Sakura habla con y dile que te diga la verdad , que si en verdad te ama o no , y si en verda te ama que te lo demuestre y tu padre y yo no voleveremos ha involucrarnos a menos de que tu nos lo pidas ¿deacuerdo? Pregunto su madre.

Deacuerdo mama , lo hare . Le dijo Sakura ha su madre sonrriendo.

Cuando Naruto llego a su apartamento , Hinata ya tenia todo muy bien organisado , el apartemanto de Naruto jamas se habia visto tan limpio.

Ya regrese Hinata. Dijo Naruto.

Hola Naruto ¿como te fue con lady Tsunade? Pregunto su novia tras saludarle con un beso.

Todo salio bien , me aconsejo bastante y me dijo que teniamos su apoyo con todo esto , ademas trataria de hablar con tu padre para clamar las cosas. Dijo Naruto.

Eson espero , bueno ¿que quieres que te haga de cenar?. Pregunto Hinata.

Estaba pensando en salir ha comer ¿que te parese? Pregunto Naruto .

Me parece una magnifica idea , hire por mi chaqueta. Dijo Hinata entrando al cuarto.

Luego de agarrar su chaqueta , ambos salieron hacia el restaurante , cuando se encontraron con el señor Hiashi en el camino.

Papa ¿ que haces aquí ? Pregunto Hinata.

Vine para pedirte que regreses ha casa conmigo , ya basta de este capricho tuyo , eres una Hyuga y tienes una reputacion que mantener. Dijo su padre muy serio.

Lo siento papa , pero no volvere ha casa hasta que aceptes ha Naruto como mi novio , y no es ningun capricho como tu dices , lo amo y ni tu ni niguno de los ancianos del clan , me haran cambiar de opinion , asi que si no te agrada mi desicion puedes marcharte. Dijo Hinata muy enojada.

Hinata ya estoy cansado de tu actitud y tu reveldia , y no solo tu , Hanabi se ha vuelto en contra mia , por lo que estoy haciendo , lo que ustedes no entienden es que lo hago por su propio bien. Dijo Hiashi aun mas enojado.

Naruto se paro en el medio de ambos y le dijo ha Hiashi.

Mire señor , entiendo lo que usted dice , pero si Hinata no quiere regresar a su casa , usted mo es nadie para obligarla , ella se quedara conmigo , hasta que ella lo desee , la amo y no permitire que nadie me separe de ella. Le dijo Naruto muy enserio.

No te metas en esto Naruto , esto es esntre mi hija y yo , asi que si no quieres salir lastimado , no te metas en mi camino. Le dijo Hiashi , activando su Byakugan.

¿ Cree que le tengo miedo señor? Ya se lo dije amo ha Hinata y nadie absolutamente nadie , me hara cambiar de opinion. Le dijo Naruto acticvando el modo sabio.

! Ya basta ! Grito Hinata llorando. No quiero que se peleen de esa forma.

Lo siento Hinata , no volvera ha suceder. Le dijo Naruto abrazandola.

Deacuerdo Hinata , si quieres seguir con esta locura , te dejare , pero te pido porfavor que asistas a las reuniones del clan almenos. Le dijo su padre.

Lo hare papa , pero eso no se ignifica que cambiara mi desicion sobre Naruto. Le contesto su hija.

Hiashi no dijo nada mas y se marcho , Naruto y Hinata siguieron su camino hacia el restaurante , donde se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura y decidieron comer los 4 juntos.

Wow no pense que tu papa seria capas de enponerse asi entre ustedes Hinata. Comento Sakura.

Lo se Sakura , pero ya se lo dije no volvere a casa hasta que el acepte ha Naruto , lo unico que me alegra es que Neji y mi hermana me apoyan con mi decision. Dijo Hinata sonrriendo.

La verdad no se como te pudiste contener Naruto , como te conosco se que no debe haver sido facil no darle un golpe al padre de Hinata. Comento Sasuke.

Lo se amigo , y creeme estube apunto de hacerlo , pero no queria causarle mas problemas ha Hinata con el , solo le dije que la amaba y que ni el ni nadie me haria cambiar de opinion. Le comento Naruto a su amigo.

Que envidia te tengo Hinata , almenos Naruto te demuestra su amor en publico , y no le da miedo de defenerlo , no como otros. Dijo Sakura mirando ha Sasuke , a lo que el entendio la indirecta que su novia le habia dado. Vamos Hinata acompañame al baño un momento.

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron al baño , dejando a los chicos a solas.

¿Esta todo bien entre tu y Sakura? Pregunto Naruto.

He tenido algunos problemas con sus padres , parece que aun deconfian de mi , y no solo ellos , mucha gente en la aldea tambien , para serte sincero lo unico que me inpide en no hirme de nuevo son Sakura , tu y la promesa que le hize ha Itachi. Dijo Sasuke , en tono melancolico.

Wow y yo que pense que era el unico que tenia estos problemas con mis suegros , pero parece que Sakura esta molesta por algo mas , no se ¿ por que ? , pero en la forma que te dijo eso antes de que se furan al baño , me parecio algo extraña. Le dijo Naruto.

¿ Tu crees ? Pregunto Sasuke.

Yo que tu hablo con ella , o podria ponerse peor. Le dijo Naruto.

En ese momento las chicas regresaron.

¿Nos vamos ? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo a solas Sasuke. Dijo Sakura.

Ok , nos vemos luego chicos. Dijo Sasuke al despedirse de Hinata y Naruto.

Adios chicos , solo espero que esten bien. Dijo Naruto.

¿Te conto algo Sasuke? Pregunto Hinata.

Mas o menos , parece que los padres de Sakura no confian mucho en el . Dijo Naruto abrasandola mientras salian del restaurante.

Es mas que eso Naruto , Sakura piensa que Sasuke no la ama de verdad , cree que la ve solo como un jugete. Le dijo Hinata.

Pero no es asi Hinata , Sasuke la ama , solo que para el , simpre ha sido muy dificil espresar sus sentimientos abiertamente , pero el me lo acaba de decir , la unica razon de por que el no ha abandonado la aldea , ya que mucha gente aun desconfia de el es Sakura. Le dijo Naruto a su novia.

Lo se Naruto , pero si Sasuke quiere que siga a su lado , le tendra que demostrar que enverdad la ama. Dijo Hinata.

No va hacer facil , pero espero que esos 2 puedan solucionarlo. Dijo Naruto.

Yo tambien . Comento Hinata.

De camino ha casa de Sakura , ella hiba muy callada , no queria hablar con Sasuke , hasta que el la detuvo , la agarro del brazo y le dijo.

¿ Que te pasa ?, me has estado dando indirectas toda la noche y ahora ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo. Pregunto Sasuke.

Mirame a los ojos y dime si en verdad me amas Sasuke , ¿ o solo soy juguete con el que calmas tu apetito sexual? . Le dijo Sakura.

¿ Por que dices eso ? Sabes muy bien que me importas y que... dijo Sasuke sonrrojado.

¿Se bien que Sasuke? Vamos dimelo , quiero oirlo , si es verdad que me amas , como yo te amo , dimelo aquí mismo en mi propia cara. Dijo Sakura , demuestrame que no soy solo tu jugete , quiero que me digas que en verdad me amas , como Naruto lo hace con Hinata. Demuestramelo, estoy harta de que solo me muestres cariño cuando estamos a solas , estoy harta de tu frialdad , si no eres capas de hacerlo , es mejor que terminemos de una ves.

Sakura estaba apunto de hirse , pero Sasuke la detuvo y le dio un beso , que le causo escalofrios ha Sakura , cuando se separaron , Sasuke la abrazo y le dijo.

Jamas vuelvas a pensar que no te amo Sakura , demonios , te amo con todas mis fuerzas , tu y ese cabeza hueca de Naruto son lo unico que me sostiene , cuando muchas veces he pensado abandonar la aldea ,se que soy muy frio , pero creeme , jamas te he visto como un juguete , hare lo que sea para que no me dejes , si te pierdo a ti tambien , te juro que.

Sakura no lo dejo terminar y le dio un beso a un mas fuerte que el que Sasuke le dio ha ella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Sasuke , jamas te dejare. Dijo Sakura dandole un beso tiernamente , al que Sasuke devolvio con igual ternura.

Te amo Sakura Haruno.

Y yo a ti Sasuke Uchiha.

Los padres de Sakura habian escuchado todo y finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke en verdad la amaba y estaban felices por ellos.

Al siguiente dia el equipo 7 fue llamado a la oficina de la Hokague , para una mision de emrgencia.

Tenten habia sido envenenada y habian descubierto quien era , Kain su antiguo novio lo habia hecho y no solo eso habian descubierto que el fue quien puso la boma con ese gas toxico y tenian una pista de donde estaba Kain y que probablemente tendria un antidoto para Tenten , Guy , Lee y Neji , los acompañarian en esta mision. 


	9. muerte y resurrecion

Capitlo 8

Muerte

y

Resurrecion.

Despues de unos dias Naruto y sus amigos habian encontrado la guarida donde se encontraba Kain y el antidoto que salvaria la vida de Tenten.

Este es el lugar que los anbu describieron en su reporte. Dijo Kakashi.

Esperemos que asi sea , Tenten no tiene mucho tiempo. Dijo Guy.

Ese Kain me las va ha pagar muy caro , no le perdonare que le haya echo esto ha ella. Dijo Neji mientras empuñaba sus sus manos con mucha rabia.

Tranquilo Neji , la salvaremos. Le dijo Lee , poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven Hyuga , para calmar a su amigo.

Gracias Lee , te lo agradesco. Le sonrrio Neji.

No perdamos mas tiempo entremos , y hagamosle pagar ha Kain por lo que ha hecho. Comento Sasuke.

Tienes razon , entremos. Grito Kakashi.

Los guardias no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y Kakashi y los demas acbaron con ellos facilmente.

¿ Que demonios pasa , por que tanto escandalo ? Pregunto Kain.

Nos atacan , son ninjas de la aldea de la hoja. Le respondio uno de los guardias que estaban con el.

Rayos , no pense que me encontrarian tan rapido. Penso Kain.

En ese momento fue acorralado por Neji y Lee.

¿ Adonde crees que vas Kain ? Pregunto Neji.

No te hiras , hasta que nos entregues , el antidoto para TenTen. Dijo Lee.

¿ Con que TenTen fue envenenada ? Jajajaja , se lo merece por no haberme hecho caso. Dijo Kain muy sonrriente.

Maldito , te sacare el antidoto a puños , si es necesario. Le dijo Neji muy enojado.

Vamos Neji , demuestrame que tanto te interesa esa tonta. Dijo Kain.

En ese momento una chica de cabellos negros aparecio al lado de Kain y se puso en pose de pelea. Parecia ser experta en artes marciales , Lee lo noto de inmediato.

Neji yo me encargare de esa chica , tu ocupate de Kain. Le dijo Lee seriamente.

¿ Estas seguro Lee ? Pregunto Neji.

No te preocupes , solo dale una paliza por los 2 ha ese canalla. Dijo Lee sonrriendo.

Deacuerdo. Dijo Neji preparandose para peleear.

Lee comenzo ha pelear con la chica , pero por mas que trataba de golpearla , la chica leia sus movimientos facilmente y los bloqueba con una rapides increible.

Jamas habia visto ha alguien tan rapido , bloquea mis golpes con tanta facilidad , esta chica es incluso mas rapida que Guy sensei. Penso Lee.

¿ Eso es todo lo que tienes? Pense que en la aldea de la hoja habia grandes maestros de Taijutsu , pero veo que son solo rumores , son igual de debiluchos que los otros ninjas que he enfrentado antes. Dijo la chica.

No me subestimes , solo he comenzado . Dijo Lee mientras se quitaba los contra pesos en sus piernas y los arrojaba a un lado , haciendo un enorme agujero y en el suelo.

Neji escucho el estruendoso ruido y sonrrio.

¿ Que te causa tanta gracia ? Pregunto Kain a Neji.

Parece que tu amiga es una exelente oponente para Lee , si no , el no se hubiera quitado los contrapesos en sus piernas , esto se pone emocionante , la verdad me siento mal por ella , Lee acabara con ella. Dijo Neji

¿ Eso crees ? , Tifa es la mejor maestra de artes marciales , que he visto , mas le vale ha tu amigo que no se confie. Le dijo Kain.

Lee se lanzo ha Tifa a una velocidad aun mas increible que la de antes , lo cual Tifa no pudo reaccionar y fue golpeada varias veces , con una fuerza descomunal por parte de Lee.

Wow creo que devi haberme quedado callada , eres bueno chico , pero esto no ha terminado. Dijo Tifa , para luego alcanzar la misma velocidad que Lee , haciendo que la base entera pudiera escuchar la fuerza de los golpes entre ambos.

De ¿ donde viene tanto ruido ? , es como si dos enormes gigantes estubieran peleando . Dijo Sakura.

Naruto activo el modo sabio , y pudo ver lo que pasaba.

Es Lee , esta peleando con alguien , su fuerza es igual de increible a la de Lee. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

¿No deberiamos hir ha ayudarlo? Pregunto Kakashi.

No se preocupen , Lee sabra manejar esto , confio en el , nosotros devemos encargarnos de encontrar el antidoto. Dijo Guy.

Guy sensei tiene razon , Lee y Neji son capaces de encargarse de Kain y quien sea el otro , esto es mas que una mision para ellos , se ha vuelto personal , encontremos el antidoto y salgamos de aquí. Dijo Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Neji habia acabado con Kain facilmente. Con sus tecnicas Hyuga.

Maldito coff , coff , pero ya no importa , hagan lo que hagan jamas podran salvarla jajajajaja . Dijo Kain antes de morir.

Maldito la salvare ha como de lugar . Dijo neji para luego hir a buscar ha Lee.

Cuando lo encontro , Lee y Tifa habian acabado con todo el lugar.

Lee ¿estas bien , necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Neji.

Estoy bien Neji , no te preocupes , acabare con esta pelea ahora mismo. Dijo Lee abriendo 4 de las puertas y se lanzo hacia Tifa con un golpe devastador , noqueandola instantaneamente.

Lo logro , pero ¿ por que se detuvo , en el ultimo golpe ? Facilmente la hubiera podido matar. Se pregunto Neji a si mismo.

Ok Neji , vamos a buscar a los otros. Dijo Lee cargando ha Tifa en sus hombros.

¿ Por que la llevas ? Es nuestra enemiga. Pregunto Neji.

Aunque combatio como mi enemiga , no senti ninguna maldad en ella , como lo hize con Kain , ademas podria darnos buena informacion acerca de ¿ quien mando ha Kain a poner la bomba?. Le dijo Lee.

Tienes razon , ahora vamonos , aun debemos buscar el antidoto . Dijo Lee , para luego salir corriendo con Neji ha buscar a los demas para terminar la mision.

Cuando encontraron ha Naruto y los demas , todos habian llegado a un enorme laboratorio.

Este debe ser el lugar , comensemos ha buscar el antidoto . Dijo Sakura.

Luego de un rato de busqueda , por fin lo encontaron encerrado en una pequeña camara de cristal.

Muy bien tomemoslo y larguemonos de aquí . Dijo Guy.

Naruto tomo el antidoto , y al hacerlo una alarma se activo y de la camara de cristal aparecio una bomba.

Es una trampa , ¿ que hacemos ahora ? Dijo Sakura.

Kakashi estaba apunto de usar su Kamui , pero no le quedaba chakra suficiente para usarlo , asi que Naruto le entrego el antidoto y le dijo.

Kakashi sensei , por favor digale ha Hinata que la amo y que me perdone. Le dijo Naruto sonrriendo.

Naruto ¿ de que hablas? Pregunto Kakashi , pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar , Naruto uso la tecnica de teletransportacion que Minato le habia enseñado durante la guerra y los saco a todos antes de que la bomba explotara , quedandose el atrás , ya que no le quedaba sufieciente tiempo para que el tambien escapara.

Kakashi ¿donde esta Naruto? Grito guy.

Noooooooooooo , pero antes que Kakashi pudiera salir hacia la guarida , ella exploto con Naruto adentro.

Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo . Grito Sakura , pero Sasuke la detuvo para que no fuera atrapada por la explosion tambien.

Cuando el humo se disipo , no habia quedado rastro alguno de la guarida oh de Naruto.

¿ Que hacemos ahora Kakashi sensei ? Pregunto Sasuke.

No podemos hacer nada mas Sasuke, debemos regresar a la aldea y entregar el antidoto para TenTen , he informar a Lady Tsunade lo sucedido con Naruto , ademas llevar a esta chica ha interrogacion. Dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica que Lee llevaba en sus hombros.

Pero aun hay una oprtunidad de que Naruto este vivo , debemos buscarlo. Dijo Sakura desesperada.

Sakura nadie pudo escapar de una explosion como esa , ademas ya no siento el chakra de Naruto mas . Dijo Neji conteniendose las lagrimas.

Dios ¿ que le vamos a decir ha Hinata ? . dijo Sakura llorando y abrazando a Sasuke.

Ya pensaremos en una forma de darle la noticia , ahora debemos hirnos . Dijo Kakashi.

2 dias despues Kakashi y los demas habian llegado a la aldea y fueron directo al hospital , para darle el antidoto ha TenTen e informarle lo sucedido ha Tsunade.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde estaba TenTen , Tsunade estaba ahi con Shizune , los padres de TenTen , Shino , Hinata y Kiba.

Llegamos y traemos el antidoto para TenTen . Dijo Kakashi.

Shizune aplicaselo de inmediato. Ordeno Tsunade.

A la orden mi Lady. Contesto Shizune.

Luego de unos minutos de haberselo aplicado ha TenTen , ella por fin pudo despertar.

TenTen miro a todos lados , hasta encontrar ha Neji mirandola con una enorme sonrrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hola bella durmiente. Le dijo Neji.

¿ Acaso esta bella durmiente , no merece un beso de su novio? Le dijo TenTen sonrriendo.

Claro. Le dijo Neji sonrriendo y tras quitarle la mascarilla de respiracion le dio un tierno beso a su novia.

Que alivio , ya estaba apunto de perder las esperanzas . Comento Tsunade , bien hecho todos , eh y ¿donde esta Naruto?

Es cierto , ¿ acaso le ocurrio algo ? Pregunto Hinata.

Todos se quedaron en silencio , hasta que Kakshi fue quien hablo.

Logramos obtener el antidoto , pero con un enorme sacrifio. Una bomba se activo cuando obtuvimos el antidoto , Naruto logro teletransportarnos afuera de la base , pero no tubo tiempo de escapar y fue atrapado en la explosion. Lo lamento Hinata. Dijo Kakashi muy triste. 

No , no , Naruto no puede estar muerto , el no puede... eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Hinata antes de desmayarse.

Hinata , ¿estas bien? Despierta . Le decia Kiba tratando de reanimar ha Hinata.

Shizune avisa a los demas , lo que ha pasado con Naruto y que preparen un funeral para Tsunade muy trsite.

Como ordene my Lady. Contesto Shizune.

Al dia siguiente , todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio , al ambiente estaba lleno de dolor.

Hoy nos reunimos , para darle un ultimo adios a un gran ninja y amigo, hoy le decimos adios ha Naruto uzumaki. Comenzo ha decir Tsunade.

Muchos incluyendome , vimos ha Naruto como un chico problemático y rebelde , pero poco a poco Naruto se fue ganando el corazon de todos aquí presentes , nos demostro que sus agallas , lo harian llegar muy lejos , y lo hizo hasta convertirse en no solo el heroe que salvo la aldea , si no que tambien , uno de los heroes que ayudaron ha terminar la 4 gran guerra ninja. Hoy le decimos adios ha un amigo , un mentor , un ser amado pero todos aquí jamas lo olvidaremos.

Y con esas palabras la quinta Hokague , termino su discurso para luego poner una flor en la tumba de Naruto.

Hiashi le pidio ha Hinata que volviera ha casa , para que no estubiera sola , pero ella se nego , diciendo que queria quedarse en el lugar que mas recuerdos le traian de Naruto.

Unas semanas despues Tifa fue liberada , ya que no pudieron sacar mas informacion , pero lo que obtuvieron fue bastante valioso.

Bueno ¿que haras ahora Tifa? Pregunto Tsunade.

No tengo familia , asi que hire a buscar un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila y sin molestar ha nadie. Le contesto la chica.

Bueno si lo deseas , puedes quedarte aquí en la hoja. Le dijo Tsunade.

Pero , fui su enemiga , ¿ como podria aceptarme aquí ? Pregunto Tifa .

Eso ya no importa , Lee no sintio niguna maldad en ti cuando pelearon , y yo tampoco Tifa , ademas eres una gran experta en artes marciales , nos caeria muy bien alguien con tu talento y parece que le gustas a Lee , escuche que ha venido ha visitarte todos estos dias. Le dijo Tsunade con picardia.

Es un chico muy dulce y con un gran sentido de honor y comapañerismo , la verdad esque tambien me gusta. Dijo Tifa sonrrojada.

Bueno ya esta , desde hoy eres una Kunoichi mas de la aldea oculta de entre las hojas , bienvenida Tifa .le dijo Tsunade.

Gracias Lady Tsunade. Dijo Tifa.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la aldea de TenTen por fin habia sido dada de alta y Neji la esperaba afuera con Lee y Guy sensei.

Neji , Lee , seinsei ¿ que hacen aquí ? Pregunto TenTen.

¿ Que tu crees TenTen ? Vinimos a celebrar tu entera recuperacion. Dijo Guy con una gran sonrrisa.

Gracias chicos . Dijo TenTen con alegria.

Bueno ahora al restaurante , el lutimo en llegar tendra que hacer 100 sentadillas . Grito Lee.

Acepto el reto Lee y salieron corriendo el y Guy sensei.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran jajajaja. Dijo TenTen con una sonrrisa y algo molesta.

¿ Que esperabas ? Solo estan contentos por verte recuperada , yo tambien. Dijo Neji dandole un beso .

Neji , eres todo un romantico cuando estamos solos jajaja . Le dijo TenTen.

Ahora vamonos o esos 2 se lo comeran todo. Dijo Neji agarrandola de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se encontraron con Sakura y Sasuke que habian decidido comer tambien alli.

TenTen que bueno que ya por fin salistes. Le dijo Saskura abrzando a su amiga.

Ya estabamos preocupados de que no te dieran aun de alta . Comento Sasuke.

Lo se , pero Lady Tsunade queria hacerme unos ultimos examenes antes de que pudiera salir , en caso de que hubiera algun otro efecto con el veneno , pero un hubo malo , asi que por fin me dieron de alta . Comento la chica.

Eso ya no importa , ahora estas totalmente curada. Dijo Guy.

Lo se , solo hubiera querido que no le hubiera costado la vida ha Naruto , no soy capas de mirar ha Hinata a los ojos , desde ese dia. Dijo TenTen triste.

Ella no te culpa de nada , sabe que Naruto lo hizo para salvarnos a todos , huy si lo tuviera aquí defrente le daria un buen puñetaso , por idiota. Dijo Sakura con un tono melancolico.

El resto de la tarde los chicos se quedaron hablando y recordando ha Naruto.

Al otro dia en la oficina de la Hokague , Shikamaru habia sido mandado ha llamar para una mision entre la hoja y la arena.

Desde que Shikamaru y Temari salian juntos , ha Gaara se le ocurrio que Shikamaru fuera el que se encargara de llevar y traer los mensajes y documentos importantes entre ambas aldeas , para que asi el pudiera ver y pasar tiempo con su hermana , hasta que el proceso de transferencias de aldea estubiera al fin listo y Temari pudiera combertirse en una Kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja.

¿ Esto es todo lo que debo entregar my Lady ? Pregunto Shikamaru.

Asi es Shikamaru , no tienes que esperar respuesta del Kasekague , pero puedes quedarte 3 dias para que puedas pasar tiempo con Temari. Dijo Tsunade guiñendole un ojo.

Se lo agradesco lady Tsunade , bueno , no siendo mas , me retiro con su permiso. Dijo Shikamaru antes de despedirse.

Espera Shikamaru , una cosa mas que queria preguntarte . Lo detuvo la Hokague.

¿ Que sucede ? Pregunto el joven Nara.

Es Ino , ha estado algo distraida , y decaida ultimamente , ¿ sebes que le pasa ?. Pregunto Tsunade.

La verdad no , ¿ quiere que le pregunte ? Dijo Shikamaru.

No te preocupes , lo hare yo , buen viaje y ten cuidado. Se despidio Tsunade.

Cuando Shikameru se marcho Tsunade mando ha llamar ha Ino , Sakura TenTen y ha Hinata.

¿ Nos mando ha llamar My Lady ? Pregunto Sakura.

Si , tengo una mision para ustedes 4 , es muy importante. Dijo la Hokague seriamente.

¿ Algo malo ? Pregunto Ino.

No es nada malo Ino hoy ustedes 4 y Shizune y yo tendremos una pijamada. Explico Tsunade.

¿ Una pijamada ? No estamos muy grandes para eso maestra . Dijo Sakura.

Eso no importa , hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todas las chicas para hablar solas , asi que no quiero ninguna excusa , entendieron . Grito Tsunade.

Si señora. Asintieron las 4 con temor.

Esa noche las 6 estaban en la recamara de Tsunade hablando y tomando soda y comiendo papitas.

Shizune entiendo que las chicas aun no puedan tomar sake pero ¿ pero por que yo tampoco ? Pregunto la quinta.

Por que es malo para usted , ya se lo he dicho muchas veces. Contesto su asistente.

Jajaja se burlaron todas al mismo tiempo , incluso Hinata se vehia un poco mas animada.

Bueno ahora hablando enserio , Ino te he notado muy desanimada y distraida ultimamente , ¿ que te pasa ? Pregunto Tsunade.

No es nada maestra , solo he estado un poco indispuesta. Conesto Ino. Tratando de ignorar la mirada de Tsunade.

Mientes , te conosco bastante bien , y se que es por otra cosa , es Shikamaru ¿ cierto ? Le pregunto su maestra.

¿ Como lo sabe ? Pregunto Ino sorprendida.

¿ Que pasa contigo y Shikamaru ? Pregunto Hinata.

Priemero lo primero ,Choji me conto que estabas celosa por la relacion de Shikamaru y Temari , que te arrepentias de no haberle dicho lo que sentias por el antes . Dijo Tsunade.

Ese Choji es un chismoso , pero si , es eso lo que me ha tenido desanimada . Contesto Ino.

Choji me lo dijo por que se preocupa por ti Ino , ademas tu le gustas a Choji. Dijo Tsunade.

Lo se , y el tambien me parece un chico lindo , pero tengo miedo que llegue a lastimarlo , un chico tan dulce como el no se lo merece. Dijo Ino.

Ino te lo digo como amiga y por experiencia , es mejor expresar lo que sientes por el ahora , y nunca haberlo hecho , esa persona puede desaperecer cuando menos lo esperes. Le dijo Hinata.

Hinata ,no deberia hablar de mis problemas , cuando aun tu estas superado lo de Naruto. Le dijom Ino con tristesa.

No te preocupes Ino , ya me siento un poco mejor , y estar aquí con ustedes me anima mas , solo quisiera que papa dejara de acosarme para regresar al clan y tomar un prometido , el no entiende de que al unico que amo es ha Naruto , no importa si esta muerto. Comento Hinata .

El señor Hiashi es demasiado obstinado , me sorprende que no ponga peros con mi relacion y la de Neji. Dijo TenTen.

Lo se , no sabes cuanto me alegra por ti y mi primo , aproposito por que Kaoru y Tifa no vinieron. Dijo Hinata.

Kaoru salio en una mision con su equipo y Tifa esta en casa de Lee , los deje estar asolas , no se ustedes pero hacen una bonita pareja jajajaja. Dijo Tsunade.

El resto de la noche paso con risas y bromas.

El ultimo dia de estancia de Shikamaru en la aldea de la arena.

Bueno gracias por todo Lord Kasekage , le dare sus saludos a la quinta Hokague. Dijo Shikamaru.

Gracias y que tengas un buen viaje de regreso Shikamaru , espero que Hinata se sienta mejor despues de lo que paso con Naruto. Dijo Gaara con tristesa.

Saludala de mi parte por favor Shikamaru . Dijo Temari dandole un beso a su novio.

Lo hare , bueno ya me voy , gracias de nuevo. Dijo shikamaru , cuando escucharon una enorme explosion cerca al laboratorio de investigacion de esa aldea.

Eso vino del laboratorio . Dijo Kankuro.

Vallamos a ver . Contesto Temari.

Cuando llegaron alla , encontraron el lugar en ruinas y unos encapuchados hullendo con un quimico en sus manos.

Detenganlos , eso es un quimico sumamente peligroso , si cae en las manos equivocadas . Grito Gaara.

Shikamaru , Temari y kankuro salieron tras ellos , pero losw 3 encapuchados fueron bloqueados por alguienm mas , que se cubria con otra capucha.

Los 3 lo atacaron pero fueron derrotados por el otro tipo , que uso una tecnica que era el Rasengan.

El Rasengan , imposible , solo una persona puede utilizarlo y esa es...

el tipo que los detuvo se quito la capucha , y era no otro menos que...

Naruto , dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

El chico les sonrrio para luego desmayarse frente a ellos.

Ellos lo llevaron al hospital , y luego de una hora el doctor salio.

Doctor ¿ como se encuetra , en verdad es Naruto ? Pregunto Shikamaru.

Si es el joven Naruto , la verdad no se ¿ como esta vivo ? Tiene varias fracturas , pero no son serias , lo unico malo es que tiene abnesia , pero no es permanente , recuperara la memoria , con algunos dias de descanso , lo mas recomendable es que Lady Tsunade le diera otro chequeo , una ves que regresen a la aldea de la hoja. Les dijo el medico.

Eso es una buena idea , a todos les ve alegrar verlo. Dijo Kankuro.

Luego de que estaban listos , Shikamaru y Naruto partieron hacia casa.

Shikamaru ¿ que ha pasado en mi ausencia ? Pregunto Naruto.

Pues aparte que todos te creiamos muerto , no mucho , TenTen se recupero felizmente del veneno , y ahora la chica que peleo con Lee , es nuestra aliada , ahora ella y Lee han empesado ha salir jejeje. Dijo Shikamaru.

Me alegra escuchar eso y ¿ como esta Hinata ? Dijo Naruto preocupado.

Ella lo tomo muy mal , su padre le pidio que regresara al clan , pero ella se nego , aun vive en tu apartamento. Le dijo Shikamaru.

Me debe estar odiando , y no la culpo. Dijo Naruto.

No lo creo , ya veras que se lanzara a tus brazos cuando te vea ahora Sakura si te dara un buen puñetazo por preocuparla asi jajajaja . Dijo Shikamaru entre risas.

Probablemente jajajaja, no veo la hora de verlos a todos . Dijo Naruto.

Cuando llegaraon a la aldea , Shikamaru le dijo ha Naruto que se disfrasara con una capucha , hasta que llegaran a la oficina de la Hokague , para no causar conmocion en la gente aun , a lo que Naruto accedio.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la oficina del Hokague , tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Sakura y Hinata en el camino.

Hola Shikamaru , no pense que ya habias regresado. Saludo Sakura.

Hola chicas ¿ a donde van ? Pregunto Shikamaru.

Vamos ha donde mi maestra , hoy le daran la banda de proteccion ha Tifa para hacerla oficialmente una ninja de la aldea de la hoja y ¿ quien es el que te acompaña ? Pregunto Hinata.

Ah el es un mensajero de la aldea de la arena , es algo timido por eso no muestra su cara. Dijo Shikamaru , nosotros tambien vamos hacia la oficina de la Hokague.

Entonces vamos . Dijo Sakura

Mientras caminaban , Naruto no dejaba de mirar ha Hinata , tenia tantas ganas de abrasarla y decirle que estaba vivo.

Cuando llegaron alla , todos estaban ahi exepto Sasuke y Sai que estaban en una mision.

Ha Shikamaru por fin llegas , solo estabamos dandole la bienvenida a la hoja ha Tifa oficialmente . Dijo Choji.

Lamento llegar tarde , pero hay algo que devo hablar con usted , en privado , es importante. Le dijo Shikamaru.

Espera es mejor que ya lo sepan de una ves. Le dijo Naruto quitandose la capucha.

! Naruto ! Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Hola chicos . Dijo Naruto.

¿ Pero como es que estas vivo ? Dijo Kakashi muy feliz.

Es una larga historia . Comenzo Shikamaru ha explicarles.

Ya veo , asi que apareciste de la nada en la aldea de la arena . Dijo Tsunade.

Si , cuando desperte me encontraba a las afueras de ella , pero no sabia ¿como sobrevivi o como habia llegado hasta alla ? Dijo Naruto.

Aparte de la abnesia temporal , el doctor dijo que se le quedaria con un buen descanso , pero que no seria mala idea que usted le hiciera un chequeo lady Tsunade. Dijo Shikamaru.

Me parece bien , pero por ahora es mejor que te vallas a descansar a tu casa Naruto mañana te hare el chequeo , Shizune habisale a todos la buena noticia . Dijo la quinta muy feliz.

A la orden my Lady . Dijo Shizune antes de salir.

Todos felicitaban ha Naruto , exepto Hinata que estaba callada en un rincon.

Naruto se acerco ha ella y le dijo.

Hinata , lo siento , se que te prometi que regresaria de esa mision pero...

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar Hinata le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a la pared , con tal fuerza que ni siquiera Sakura lo hubiera golpeado asi de fuerte.

No la culpo , pero no crees ¿ que se le paso la mano Kakashi ? Pregunto Yamato.

Tal ves , pero tambien puede que eso le ayude a recuperar la memoria mas rapido jejeje. Dijo Kakashi.

Auch mi cabeza . Dijo Naruto pero luego vio que Hinata estaba arrodillo frente a el , abrasandolo y entre lagrimas le dijo.

Eres un imbecil , un idiota , un mounstruo , no sabes ¿ cuanto he llorado por que crei que habias muerto ? Y ahora te apareces de la nada y ni siquiera me dijiste nada , cuando caminabamos hacia aquí. Le gritaba Hinta.

Perdoname , no sabes ¿cuanto deseaba abrasarte ? Pero no queria causar panico Hinata.

Lo se , solo queria descarguar mi rabia . Le dijo su novia sonrriendo.

Y de que forma , Sakura te esta mal influenciando jejeje. Dijo Naruto riendo.

Callate o yo tambien te golpeo. Le amenazo Sakura.

Bueno , Hinata encargate de que Naruto tome un buen descanso , quiero que mañana esten los 2 aquí temprano. Dijo Tsunade. Y despues de toda la conmocion , todos regresaron a casa.

Cuando Hinata y Naruto llegaron a su apartamento.

Naruto se acerco a ella , la abrazo y le dijo.

No importa que tenga amnesia , jamas en la vida olvidaria a la persona que mas amo. Le dijo Naruto tras besarla apacionadamente.

Bienvenido ha casa mi dijo Hinata devolviendo el beso con igual pasion.

Al otro dia Naruto desperto desnudo en su cama , con Hinata desnuda abrasada a el.

El señor Hiashi , me va ha matar por esto , pero valio la pena jajajaja , la amo en verdad.

Un nuevo dia les esperaba ha nuestros heroes , con un nuevo reto y metas por delante.


	10. el reto del clan

Capitulo 9

El Desafio

Del

Clan.

La mañana siguiente , despues que Naruto regresara a la aldea , el y Hinata salieron rumbo al hospital para que lady Tsunade le hiciera un chequeo medico , en el camino , se encotraron con Sasuke y Sakura.

Hola chicos . Saludo Sakura.

Valla cuando Sakura me dijo , que habias regresado , queria saludarte , pero imagine que querias estar con Hinata a solas . Dijo Sasuke.

No le crean , queria verte esa misma tarde , pero le dije que no jejeje

Sasuke se molesto por la burla de su novia.

Ahhhhh me extrañaeste . Pregunto Naruto en tono de burla.

Callate tonto . Le dijo Sasuke.

¿ A donde van ustedes ? Pregunto Hinata.

Vamos al hospital , me he estado sintiendo algo enferma , solo quiero que me hagan un chequeo , para ver si todo esta bien. Dijo Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al hospital , Naruto fue ha ver ha Tsunade , Sakura fue a donde Shizune para su chequeo.

Hinata estaba sentada en el jardin esperando por su novio y amigos .

Sasuke aparecio con una soda para Hinata.

Aquí tienes Hinata . Dijo Sasuke tras darle la soda .

Gracias Sasuke , sabes se siente raro , hace unos dias , todos pensabamos que Naruto estaba muerto , y ahora esta de nuevo con todos nosotros. Le comento Hinata muy feliz ha Sasuke.

Lo se , no se lo digas pero ya me hacia falta ese cabeza dura . Dijo Sasuke.

Awwwwww , quien lo diria Sasuke jejeje , no te preocupes no se lo dire . Dijo Hinata sonrriendo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde Sakura estaba siendo examinada , Shizune habia terminado todos los examenes , y estaba apunto de darle los resultados ha Sakura.

Bueno Sakura tienes 3 semanas de embarazo , el bebe naceria , para la segunda semana de diciembre. Comento Shizune.

Sakura quedo en shock al escuchar eso.

¿ Estas segura Shizune ? Pregunto Sakura con nervios.

Si Sakura , hice el examen 2 veces para estar segura. Contesto Shizune , viendo la preocupacion de la chica.

Ahora ¿ como se lo digo ha Sasuke ? Dijo Sakura llorando.

Shizune la abrazo , para tratar de calmarla y le dijo .

Sakura no deves llorar , este es un momento muy imporatante para ti y para Sasuke , y se que el se pondra feliz de escuchar la noticia . Dijo Shizune sonrriendo.

Gracias shizune. Le dijo Sakura.

Mientras tanto el cuarto donde estaba Naruto y Tsunade , ella tambien habia terminado de revisar ha Naruto.

Bueno y ¿ como me ves abuela ? Pregunto Naruto.

Lo unico que puedo decir con estos resultados , es que estas vivo gracias ha Kurama Naruto. Contesto La Hokague.

¿ Ha Kurama ? Pero si el ya no esta dentro de mi . Dijo Naruto.

Asi es , parece que antes de que Kurama desapareciera , dejo parte de su chakra en ti , en caso de que algo como esto sucediera. Dijo Tsunade.

Wow gracias Kurama . Penso Naruto , entonces ¿ ya estoy bien.

Fisicamente si , pero quiero que vengas la proxima semana , para hacerte un ultimo chequeo y para ver como sigue lo de tu amnesia. Le dijo Tsunade.

Deacuerdo abuela , bueno ya me voy , Hinata , Sasuke y Sakura me estan esperando en el jardin. Le dijo Naruto.

Aprosito de Hinata , ¿ como van las cosas ? Pregunto la Hokague.

Bueno anoche , fue bastante duro , ella aun estaba un poco molesta conmigo , y no la culpo , pero luego se calmo y pudimos hablar las cosas , y tuvimos una noche tranquila. Dijo Naruto con una sonrrisa picara.

A mi no me engañas con esa sonrrisa Naruto , ¿ tuvieron sexo , no es asi ? Pregunto Tsunade algo molesta.

Ehhh ¿ como lo sabes abuela ? Pregunto Naruto con nervios .

Por que pones la misma cara de idiota que ponia Jiraiya , cuando hacia algo pervertido , Naruto no me importa que ustedes tengan sexo , pero tengan cuidado , si Hinata queda embarazada , las cosas entre tu y los Hyuga , se pondrian aun peor. Dijo Tsunade mas calmada.

Lo se abuela , no te preocupes , siempre nos cuidamos , hablando de otras cosas hoy hire a ver unos apartamentos con Hinata. Dijo Naruto.

Me parece una magnifica idea Naruto , veo que las cosas ya se estan poniendo aun mas serias entre los 2 , solo espero que Hiashi se de cuenta de ello. Dijo Tsunade.

Cuando llegaron al jardin , se encontraron con Hinata y Sasuke , Sakura aun no regresaba.

Hola cariño , ¿ como te fue ? Pregunto Hinata.

Todo bien Hinata , solo tengo que regresar la proxima semana para un chequeo mas. Dijo Naruto abrasandola.

Sasuke ¿ que hacen tu y Sakura aquí , le paso algo ha Sakura ? Pregunto Tsunade.

Sakura se ha estado sintiendo algo enferma , estos ultimos dias , por eso vino ha darse un chequeo. Contesto Sasuke.

Ya veo . Dijo Tsunade .

En ese instante Sakura y Shizune aparecieron tras ellos.

Hola Sakura ¿ esta todo bien ? Pregunto Hinata quien la vio nerviosa.

Sasuke , tenemos que hablar . Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

¿ Que pasa ? Pregunto Sasuke tomandola de la mano.

Estoy embarazada , vamos a tener un hijo. Le dijo Sakura.

Valla que buena noticia , felicidades Sakura , tu tambien Sasuke. Dijo Naruto saltando de alegria por sus amigos.

Valla y yo preocupandome por Hinata y Naruto , y resulto siendo ustedes 2 los descuidados , pero aun asi , muchas felicidades ha ambos . Dijo Tsunade sonrriendo.

Sasuke aun estaba callado.

Sasuke ¿ te ocurre algo ? Pregunto Naruto.

Estoy bien naruto , solo quiero estar solo por un momento , nos vemos luego. Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke , dijo Sakura preocupada.

No te preocupes , ya veras que estara bien , solo necesita un moemento para aclarar su mente . Le dijo Tsunade.

Eso espero . Contesto Sakura

Sakura se marcho a su casa , para contarle a sus padres lo sudedido , Naruto y Hinata quisieron acompañarla , pero ella queria manejar este problema sola , asi que ambos decidieron hir a ver los apartamentos , como lo habian planeado.

Luego de aver visto varios apartamentos , decidieron un de 2 pisos y 4 cuartos , que tenia un pequeño patio y un jardin.

Me encanta Naruto. Le dijo Hinata sonrriendo a su novio.

A mi tambien , ahora lo unico que nos queda es traladar nuestras cosas para aca y comprar los muebles. Le dijo el rubio a su novia.

Mientras terminaban de hacer todos los tramites para comprar el apartamento , Sakura por fin habia llegado a casa de sus padres.

Sakura hija ¿ donde estabas ? Me tenias preocuopada . Dijo su madre.

Perdon mama , me quede un rato con Naruto y Hinata un rato despues de haber hido al hospital. Le contesto Sakura a su mama.

Pero ¿ que paso , esta todo bien ? Pregunto su mama.

¿ Donde esta papa ? Quiero hablar con los 2 , dijo Sakura.

Aquí estoy cariño , ¿ que sucede ? Dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina.

Papa , mama , estoy embarazada .

El cuarto estubo en silencio , por unos pocos segundos , hasta que su madre hablo.

Es de Sasuke ¿ cierto ?

Si mama , es de Sasuke . Contesto Sakura nerviosa.

¿ El lo sabe ? Pregunto su padre.

Si papa , se lo dije cuando sali del hospital , pero se quedo callado y dijo que hablariamos mas tarde , luego se marcho. Dijo Sakura.

En ese instante , tocaron a la puerta , el papa de Sakura abrio la puerta y se encontro con Sasuke.

Sasuke , de ti estabamos hablando precisamente , pasa. Dijo el papa de Sakura.

Gracias señor . Le dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke , tienes mucho que explicarnos . Dijo su suegra de mal humor .

Mama , espera. Le dijo Sakura tratando de que hubiera una pelea entre ellos.

Espera Sakura , tu madre tiene toda razon , de estar molesta conmigo , pero vengo hablar con ustedes 3 muy seriamente. Dijo Sasuke.

Te escuchamos Sasuke . Dijo el padre de Sakura.

Sakura , perdon que te deje ahi sola con Naruto y Hinata , pero me asuste , no me esperaba esto, pero tampoco creas que no estoy feliz , por eso estoy aquí para pedirle a tus padres permiso , para casarnos.

Sasuke ¿ lo dices en serio ? Pregunto Sakura feliz.

Asi es , quiero estar a tu lado y el de nuestro hijo , y formar una familia , te amo y no queria estar con nadie mas que contigo. Dijo Sasuke dandole un beso ha Sakura.

Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que hacer aquí , solo darles nuestro permiso y bendicion . Dijeron los padres de Sakura.

Sakura comenzo ha llorar y abrazando a sus padres les agradecio por todo.

Unas semanas despues , Naruto y Hinata tenian ya casi todo acomodado en su nuevo apartamento , solo faltaban unas pequeñas cosas.

Hinata , hire a la vieja casa ha recoger lo ultimo que nos falta , ¿necesitas algo de alla ? Dijo Naruto.

No necesito nada cariño , todo lo mio ya esta aca. Contesto Hinata con un tono algo triste.

¿ Te ocurre algo ? Pregunto Naruto.

Es que ….. comenzo Hinata a llorar , quisiera que papa estubiera aquí en un momento tan importante como este para nosotros , pero el muy terco , sigue negandose ha aceptar que nos amamamos , solo quisiera que estubiera aquí , para ver este gran paso que estamos dando.

Te entiendo Hinata , pero no te preocupes , ya veras que tu padre , nos entendera tarde o temprano. Le dijo Naruto tras darle un beso y marcharse.

En camino a su antiguo apartamento , Naruto se encontro con Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Hola jefe , saludo Konohamaru.

Hola chicos , ¿ a donde van ? Pregunto Naruto.

Hibamos a verlos precisamente , para ver si necesitaban ayuda con las cosas en su nuevo apartamento. Le dijo Hanabi.

Aun nos falta mover y guardar algunas cosas , su ayuda nos caeria muy bien chicos , sobre todo para Hinata. Dijo Naruto.

¿ Le ocurrio algo ah mi hermana ? Pregunto Hanabi.

No le pasa nada fisicamente , pero ha estado algo triste y molesta , por que tu papa aun se niega aceptarnos . Dijo Naruto.

Ya veo , mi mama tambien ha estado molesta , con la actitud de papa hacia ti y mi hermana . Comento la joven Hyuga.

No te preocupes jefe , ya veras que todo se solucionara. Dijo Konohamaru tratando de animar ha Naruto.

Gracias chicos , ojala que si. Les dijo Naruto sonrriendo.

Hoye Konohamaru , hire por un refresco ¿ quieres uno ? Pregunto Hanabi.

Si gracias hanabi . Le dijo su novio .

Deacuerdo , ya regreso , le dijo Hanabi tras darle un beso en la mejilla ha Konohamaru.

Jejeje no en frente del jefe . Le dijo Konohamaru totalmente rojo a su novia.

No creo que a el le moleste jejeje . Le dijo Hanabi antes de hirse por los refrescos.

Veo que las cosas se estan poniendo bastante serias , entre ustedes . Le dijo Naruto ha Konohamaru.

Asi es jefe , al principio no me lo podia creer , pero ya llevamos casi un año juntos , y me encanta estar con ella , salir al cine oh ah comer ramen , ya papa y mama la conocieron y les agrado mucho , ya ella tambien me presento con sus padres y les cahi bastante bien. Oh perdon jefe no devi decir eso , se lo mucho que tu y Hinata estan pasando por culpa de su padre.

No te preocupes Konohamaru , me di cuenta que ya no puedo igonarar esto mas , devo tener una conversacion muy seria con el señor Hiashi. Le dijo Naruto antes de marcharse.

Ya regrese Konohamaru , a ¿ donde fue Naruto ? Pregunto Hanabi.

Fue ha hablar con tu padre , para arreglar la situacion entre ellos , pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Konahamaru.

Yo tambien , es mejor que le digamos a mi hermana . Dijo Hanabi , para luego salir corriendo ha buscar ha Hinata.

Cuando llegaron donde Hinata , ella terminaba de arreglar unas cosas en la cocina.

Hermana , hay problemas . Dijo Hanabi

¿ Que sucede chicos ? Pregunto Hinata .

Es el jefe , fue hablar con tu padre , para solucionar de una ves las cosas entre ellos. Dijo Konohamaru.

Oh no , esto no puede ser bueno , chicos quedense aquí , hire ha detenerlo antes de que cometa una locura. Dijo Hinata , saliendo de la casa ha toda prisa.

Cuando Naruto llego a la casa Hyuga , Neji y Tenten , estaban ahi tambien.

Naruto ¿ que haces aquí ? Pregunto Neji.

¿ Esta tu tio Neji ? , necesito hablar con el. Dijo Naruto.

Aquí estoy Naruto de ¿ que quieres hablar ? Pregunto Hiashi.

Es acerca de Hinata y yo . Dijo Naruto.

Ven conmigo al despacho , ahi hablaremos mas tranquilos , Neji acompañanos. Dijo Hiashi.

Te espero aquí afuera . Le dijo TenTen a su novio.

Al entrar al despacho , los 3 se sentaron , uno frente al otro.

Bueno Naruto , en ¿ que te puedo ayudar ? Pregunto Hiashi.

Quiero saber , si hay alguna forma de que Hinata y yo podamos ser felices , y que usted y el clan nos acepten. Dijo Naruto.

¿ A que te refieres con eso ? Pregunto Hiashi.

Ella ha estado muy molesta y triste , estos ultimos dias , por que usted sigue sin aceptarnos , y ahora que los 2 hemos comprado una casa aun mas grande , para vivir juntos como pareja , ella queria que usted estubiera ahi , para verla dar ese gran paso , pero usted se sigue negando y lo unico que logra es lastimarla mas , es ¿ que acaso no quiere a su hija ?

Por supuesto que la quiero Naruto , ella , Hanabi y Neji son lo mas importante para mi en esta vida. Dijo Hiashi molesto.

Entonces ¿ por que no nos acepta ? Pregunto Naruto.

Tengo mis propias razones , pero si quieres hacer algo , para que te aceptemos , solo hay uno . Dijo Hiashi.

¿ Cual ? Pregunto Naruto.

El reto del clan . Comento Neji.

¿ Que es eso ? Pregunto Naruto

es un combate entre tu y el señor Hiashi , el ganador tendra lo que desee por parte del clan , pero si pierde , su oponente puede matarlo sin que nadie oponga resistencia. Dijo Neji.

En otras palabras si yo gano , tendre la opcion de matarte o no , pero eso no me interesa , por que aun eres el heroe que salvo a la aldea y no lo haria por el respeto y amistad que alguna ves tuve con tu padre Minato , asi que si yo gano no podras ver ha Hinata jamas.

Deacuerdo , pero si yo gano , nos acptara a mi y ha Hinata y quitara la marca de el ave encerrada que Neji y todos los de la rama menor del clan Hyuga tienen. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto ¿ que dices ? Le dijo Neji sorprendido.

Recuerda que alguna ves , te dije que haria que esa marca desapareciera de ti y tu familia para siempre. Le dijo Naruto a su amigo.

Deacuerdo Naruto , es un trato . Dijo Hiashi , el combate sera dentro de un mes , asi que preparate.

No se preocupe , estare listo . Le dijo Naruto.

En ese momento llego Hinata.

Es demaciado tarde hija , tu novio , ha aceptado tomar el reto del clan. Le dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor.

Pero Naruto ¿ por que lo hiciste ? Pregunto Hinata molesta.

Lo hice por que ya no quiero verte triste mas , es hora que tu padre y el resto del clan acepte que nos amamos. Le dijo Naruto .

Buena suerte Naruto , se que ganaras . Le dijo Tenten .

Tienes nuestro apoyo . Dijo Neji.

Gracias chicos. Les sonrrio Naruto.

Asi , una prueba mas se les ponia ha Naruto y ha Hinata para poder amarse sin que nadie se opusiera , pero ellos sabia que todo saldria bien .

Nota : Perdon por tardarme tanto con este capitulo , la computadora se me daño y tuve que comprar otra , pero ahora puedo continuar.


	11. la pelea por su amor

Capitulo 10

El Combate

Por su

Amor.

Durante el mes siguiente Naruto se enfoco completamente en su entrenamiento , para derrotar al señor Hiashi y por fin vivir tranquilo con Hinata , Sasuke, Kakashi y Neji lo ayudaban constatemente en su entrenamiento.

Hinata estaba contenta de ver ha Naruto tan enfocado en ello , pero tambien tenia miedo de que las cosas se salieran fuera de control y algo malo pasara entre su padre y su novio , Tenten y Sakura la calmaban y le daban animos , aunque Sakura aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo estado.

Los mareos y bomitos , los constantes cambios de genio y sus terribles antojos de cosas extrañas para comer , le estaban volviendo loca , pero el que mas sufria era el pobre Sasuke , que era el que tenia que levantarse e medio de la noche , para satisfaser los antojos de su prometida , recibir los gritos o los constantes lloriqueos de ella , pero tenia mucha paciensia y ayudaba ha Sakura con todo lo que podia.

Incluso le pidio ha Sai que le ayudara en secreto ah buscar libros de como ser un buen padre , y como prepararse para cuando el bebe naciera , Sakura se dio cuenta , pero decidio no decirle nada , para no lastimar el orgullo de su futuro esposo.

Bueno y ¿ como va todo con Sasuke y el bebe ? Pregunto Hinata .

Todo va bien Hinata , ya hemos comprado todo para el bebe , Sasuke se ha comportado como todo un buen padre , aveces me siento mal por el , con mis costantes antojos de media noche y mis cambios de temperamento jajaja. Dijo Sakura a su amiga , mientras los observaban entrenar.

Ya ¿ pensaron en el dia para la boda ? Pregunto Tenten.

Si , sera una semana despues de el combate entre Naruto y el padre de Hinata. Contesto Sakura.

¿ Tan rapido ? Dijo Hinata.

Bueno,creo que ya no podemos esperar mucho tiempo , no creen . Dijo Sakura acariciandose el bientre.

Bueno si lo pones de esa manera , creo que si esta bien jajajaja rieron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

¿ Quien lo diria ? Sasuke y Sakura a punto de ser padres. Comento Yamato.

Lo se , pero es algo bueno , eso los hara mejores ninjas , ahora ambos tendran algo mas que proteger . Le dijo Kakashi.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Chouji , el su padre tenian una conversacion bastante seria .

Chouji , ¿ ya le dijiste ha Ino lo que sientes realmente por ella? . Pregunto su padre.

Aun no papa , temo que me rechase y nuestra amistad se pierda por ese mal entendido. Respondio Chouji.

Chouji te entiendo , pero si no se lo dices , jamas sabras si ella siente lo mismo por ti , y te quedaras con la duda para siempre. Contesto su padre.

Entonces es mejor que se lo diga de una buena vez , dijo Chouji decidido ha hablar coon Ino y confesarle lo que sentia por ella.

Asi se habla hijo , ademas ustedes se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños , no creo que na amistad tan larga termine deb esa manera. Dijo Akimichi.

Cuando Chouji estaba apunto de salir tocaon a la puerta , al abrirla era Ino.

Hola Ino en ¿ en que te puedo ayudar ? Pregunto Akimichi.

Buenos dias señor , ¿ esta Chouji en casa ? Pregunto Ino.

Claro que si , Chouji te buscan . Grito su padre.

Hola Ino , ¿ paso algo ? Pregunto Chouji , muy nervioso.

No paso nada , queria saber , si ¿ querias salir un rato conmigo ? Pregunto Ino nerviosa.

Veras tengo que ayudar a mi papa con algo , pero antes de que Chouji terminara de decirlo , su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo.

No te preocupes por eso hijo , ve y diviertete con Ino. Le dijo Akimichi , sonrriendo.

Gracias papa , y se fueron de la casa .

¿ Que voy hacer con este muchacho ? Jajajajaja , ojala las cosas resulten bien.

Bueno Ino y ¿ que quieres hacer ? Pregunto Chouji .

Que tal si vamos al cine y luego ah comer algo al restaurante de BBQ. Dijo Ino

Me parece una magnifica idea . Contesto Chouji.

Los dos se divirtieron mucho durante la pelicula y en el restaurante , ya de regreso ha casa , Chouji e Ino no se dirijiam palabra alguna , lo que hacia que la situacion , se hiciera aun mas incomoda.

Gracias Chouji . Dijo Ino.

¿ Por que ? Pregunto Chouji.

Por lo del otro dia , cuando te dije lo celosa que me sentia , por Shikamaru y Temari , se que tambien te lastime al decirte eso. Le dijo Ino.

¿ Lastimarme , por que dices eso ? Chouji se dio cuneta de que Ino ya sabia lo que el sentia por ella.

Ino , es verdad siempre me has gustado , pero no me atravia ha decirtelo , por que se que estabas enamorada de Sasuke , se que solo nos vehias a mi y ha Shikamaru como tus amigos , y cuando me dijiste que estabas celosa de ellos , me dolio por que queria ser yo , por el que te enamoraras , perdon.

Ino ce acerco ha Chouji y le dio un beso.

Tonto , tu siempre me has gustado tambien , fui una tonta en no haberme dado cuenta antes , pero de ahora en aldelante , ya no lo ocultare mas , quiero ser tu novia , y no alejarme de ti jamas . Le dijo Ino guiñendole un ojo.

Esa noche los 2 la pasaron juntos , y se olvidaron de todo lo demas , solo querian pensar en ellos .

Al sigueinte dia , ya toda la aldea estaba reunida en el lugar donde se enfrentarian Naruto y el padre de Hinata.

Valla no pense que tanta gente vendria el encuentro . Esclamo Kiba .

Una ves de que toda la gente se entero de que Naruto hiba ha pelear por el amor de Hinata , todos querian venir ha apoyarlo. Dijo Kaoru mientras abrasaba ha Kiba encima de Akamaru.

Solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control , tambien veo muchos miembros del clan Hyuga reunidos aquí . Dijo Sai mientras sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

¿ Para que trajiste tu cuaderno de dibujo Sai ? Pregunto Kaoru.

Quiero dibujar el momento epico en que Naruto derrote al padre de Hinata y por fin puedan vivir tranquilos. Le contesto Sai con una de sus famosas sonrrisas.

Entonces ¿ crees que Naruto sera el ganador ? Pregunto Kiba.

No lo creo , estoy seguro que lo hara , Naruto es muy fuerte , pero su fuerza se muestra aun mas , cunado tiene algo que proteger o demostrar. Le dijo Sai.

Eso es cierto , el jefe no perdera ante nada ni nadie . Comento Konohamaru que estaba con Hanabi encima de un arbol.

Yo estoy deacuerdo con Sai y Konohamaru , mi papa puede ser muy fuerte , pero se que Naruto ganara por Hinata. Dijo Hanabi.

Solo espero que los Hyuga no intenten intervenir en el combate , mis insectos sienten mucha hostilidad entre ellos. Dijo Shino.

No se atreverian , si lo hicieran Naruto ganaria automaticamente y el prestigio del clan se hiria al suelo . Comento Neji.

Solo espero que Hinata este bien , no quedria estar en su lugar , no debe ser facil ver a su padre y a su novio peleando de esta manera . Comento Tenten.

Aprosito ¿donde esta ella ? Pregunto Kiba.

Sakura y Sasuke fueron a recogerla , no deben tardar en llegar. Dijo Neji .

En ese momento los 3 aparecieron detras de la multitud .

Perdon por la tardansa , este lugar esta repleto . Dijo Sakura.

Si tuvimos suerte de encntrar un buen lugar. Dijo Ino.

¿ Ya llego Naruto ? Pregunto Sasuke.

Aun no , mas le vale que aparesca , el señor Hyuga no se ve muy contento . Comento Shikamaru.

No te preocupes , se que vendra , solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control entre el y mi papa. Dijo Hinata .

No te preocupes Naruto sabra controlarse , ademas el ganara , yo se Tsunade quien aparecio con Shizune tras la multitud.

Ya llego . Dijo Kakashi.

Naruto aparecio frente ha Hiashi , bestido con su chaqueta roja , y una mirada muy seria , que jamas se habia visto en el , al Tsunade verlo de esa forma le recordo mucho ha Jiraiya , pero tambien se le vehia un aire muy familiar al de Minato.

Espero que estes listo Naruto , ya que te atacare con todo . Dijo Hiashi.

Lo mismo digo señor.

Yo sere el refere , ¿listos ? Comienzen. Dijo Kakashi.

El combate fue intenso y brutal , ni Hiashi , ni Naruto retrocedian en sus ataques , en verdad querian darlo todo en el campo de batalla , la gente no paraba de animar ha Naruto , lo que le daba mas fuerza para continuar , los Hyuga comnsaban ha preocuparse , sabian que pronto el combate terminaria y el ganador seria , el que ellos no querian.

Naruto arrojo un kunai ha Hiashi , el cual Hiashi detuvo , pero fue demaciado tarde , para darse cuenta , que ese Kunai era el mismo que Minato usaba , para teletransportarse , Naruto aparecio arriba de el y lo golpeo con el Rasengan , por su puesto redujo el poder del Rasengan , para no lastimar el señor Hyuga fuertemente.

El señor hyuga no puede pelear mas , el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki , bien hecho Naruto . Dijo Kaksahi.

Los ninjas medicos bajaron ha atender las heridas de ambos y Hinata corrio ha donde su padre , pero el la detuvo y le dijo.

Hinata yo estoy bien , ve donde tu novio y felicitalo , dile que se gano mi respeto y mi bendicion , solo quiero que teb haga feliz. Dijo su padre.

Gracias papa . Le dijo Hinata abrasandolo , para luego correr hacia Naruto y contarle lo que dijo.

Ahora las cosas serian mas facil para ambos , pero la aventura no habia acabado , al contrario , comensaba un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas


	12. luz y sombras

Capitulo 11

Luz y Sombras.

Habia pasado unas 3 semanas despues de la pelea de Naruto y el padre de Hinata , y las cosas entre el y el caln Hyuga habian mejorado bastante , Naruto habia vuelto hacer bienvenido en la casa y Hiashi les habia dado su bendicion , lo queb ha Hinata tenia bastante contenta.

Por otra parte los preparativos para la boda de Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban casi listos , Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa y Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara , lo estaba tambien.

Esa tarde Sakura , Ino , Tenten y Hinata hiban hacia la tienda de ropa para recoger el bestido de novia .

Wow Sakura , ¿ quién diria que serias la primera de nosostras en casarte ? Le dijo Ino.

Lo se , aun no puedo creerlo , pero entre más lo pienso , más me pongo nreviosa . Le dijo Sakura.

Hoye y ¿ ya pensaste un nombre para el bebé ? Pregunto Hinata.

Bueno Sasuke me dijo que no era bueno para eso de los nombres , asi que me pidio que lo escogiera , si es niño se llamara Yosuke , y se es niña Mikoto , como su mamá . Dijo Sakura acariciandose el bientre.

Las chicas sigueron caminando , sin saber que 3 sombras las seguian muy de cerca.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokague , lady Tsunade habia recivido un mensaje urgente de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

¿ Que es lo que dice el mensaje mi lady ? Pregunto Shizune.

Karin , Yugo y Suigetsu , escaparon de la prision en que estaban , no lastimaron a nadie , pero rompieron el pacto que tenian con la Mizukague. Le dijo Tsunade.

¿ Que pactó ? Pregunto Shizune.

Los 3 estarian encerrados bajo custodia por 2 meses , antes de que pudieran ser reasigandos como ninjas de la niebla , lo mismo que hicimos con Sasuke , cuando regreso con nosotros , solo les faltaba una semana más para salir. Comento la quinta.

Pero ¿ por que huirián ? Dijo Shizune.

No lo se , pero tengo la sospecha de que vienen hacia aquí , alerta ha Kakashi y ha Yamato. Ordeno Tsunade.

A la orden . Dijo Shizune antes de salir corriendo.

Esta boda va estar llena de sorpresas . Dijo Tsunade mientras miraba por la ventana.

Sasuke y Naruto entranaban un poco , cuando Sasuke sintio algo extraño en el ambiente.

¿ Que pasá ? Pregunto Naruto.

No se por que , pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va ha pasar. Le dijo Sasuke.

Malo como ¿ de que , o qué ? Pregunto Naruto.

No lo se , es una sencacion de que algo va ha pasar . Le dijo Sasuke.

Tal sea tu imaginacion , o los nervios de la boda jajaja . Se burlo Naruto.

¿ Quíen te dijo a ti que estoy nervioso ? Le pregunto Sasuke con su cara completamente roja.

Pues se te nota en la cara tonto jajajaja . Se burlo Naruto.

Ya veras ¿ quíen es el tonto ? Sasuke invoco ah su Susano y comenzo ha atacar ha Naruto.

Hey , solo era una broma , no tenias que ponerte asi . Le grito Naruto mientras corria , para no ser golpeado por las flechas del Susano.

Estos 2 nunca van ha cambiar . Dijo Sai quien los observaba y los dibujaba en su cuaderno.

De regreso con las chicas , ya habian terminado de recoger el bestido y se dirijian ha casa de Sakura , para que se lo probara , cuando de repente fueron atacadas por 3 sombras , que empujaron ah Ino , Hinata y Tenten hacia un lado , y se llevaron a Sakura , sin que las otras pudieran hacer nada.

Hoigan y ¿ Sakura ? Pregunto Tenten .

No es posible , que se la hayan llevado. Dijo Ino.

Pero ¿ por que se la llevarían ? Dijo Hinata

No importa eso ahora , devemos avisarle a Sasuke y a lady Tsunade. Dijo Tenten.

Las chicas salieron corriendo , para encntrarse con Kakashi Yamato , quien ya habian detectadto las 3 extrañas precencias.

Ustedes habisenle a la quinta , nosotros le diremos ha Sasuke y hiremos tras ellos. Dijo Yamato.

Deacuerdo Capitan . Contesto Ino antes de salir corriendo.

Kakashi y Yamato fueron a buscar ha Sasuke.

Kakshi ¿ en verdad crees que sean ellós ? Pregunto Yamato.

No hay duda alguna , son ellos , pero lo que no entiendo es ¿ por que regresaron y por que atacaron ha Sakura ? Dijo Kakashi.

Tal ves sea por lo de la boda de ella y Sasuke , esa chica Karin siempre estubo enamorada de Sasuke , tal ves quiera impedir la boda. Dijo Yamato .

Es cierto , lo malo es que que Sasuke no lo va ha tomar muy bien , especialmente si la lastiman o al bebé , los mataria sin pensarlo 2 veces , y no lo culpo ese bebé y Sakura son lo más importante para el ahora. Dijo Kakashi.

Es mejor que los encontremos y rapido , antes de que esto pase ha mayores . Dijo Yamato.

Cuando llegarón ha donde estaban Naruto , Sasuke y Sai , le informaron lo que paso inmediatamente , y como Kakashi habia previsto , Sasuke se puso furioso.

¿ Comó se atrvieron ? Los hare pagar . Dijo Sasuke.

Tranquilo Sasuke , entiendo por lo que estas pasando , pero si aparecemos asi de repente sin un plan , Sakura estaria aun en más peligro , revuerda Karin es una ninja sensorial , nos detectaria de inmediato. Le dijo Kakashi.

Entonces ¿ que hacemós ? Pregunto Naruto.

Un ataque aereo tal ves , el viento puede bloquear sus poderes sensitivos. Propuso Sai a sus amigos.

No es mala idea , hagmoslo . Dijo Sasuke.

Sai dibujo un enorme pajaro en el que todos se montaron y salieron en busca de los anitgüos miembros de Taka.

Luego de un rato por fin los encontraron , estaban cerca de la zona de entrenamieno 7 , y habian atado ah Sakura an un árbol.

Hoye Karin , ¿ no crees que estas exagerando un pocó ? Sasuke te lo dijo despues de acabar la guerra , el solo te queria como amiga , la que le interesa es esta chica , ademas esta enbarazada de Sasuke , no creo que ya tengas mucho que hacer aquí. Le dijo Suigetsu.

Estoy deacuerdo con el Karin , ademas aun estamos dentro de la aldea de la hoja , pronto nos descubriran , y cuando Sasuke se entere , no le va ha agradar mucho esto que hicimos . Comento Yugo.

Callense los 2 , si Sasuke no puede ser mio , no sera de nadie más , acabare con esta chica y ese bastardo que lleva dentro , asi Sasuke sera solo mio. Dijo Karin furiosa.

Valla ahora que si ha perdido la cabeza. Comento Suigetsu.

Pronto perderemos la nuestra , miren . Dijo Yugo.

Los 3 miraron arriba y vieron como Sasuke y los demas cahian al suelo , para enfrentarse ah ellos.

Hey Sasuke , cuanto tiempo . Dijo Suigetsu , tratando de calmar las cosas , antes de que se pusieran peor.

Callate Suigetsu , sabes muy bien por que estamos aquí. Dijo Sasuke.

Pues espero que tu sepas ¿ por que estamos aquí Sasuke ? Si no quieres que le pase nada ha esta perra , la dejaras y te vendras conmigo para siempre. Le exigio Karin.

Si no la sueltas , terminare lo que empese aquella ves , despues de que mate ha Danzo. Le dijo Sasuke.

Rayos y ahora ¿ que hacemos ? Karin no se rendira y no creo que Sasuke la perdone tan facilmente . Le dijo Suigetsu ha Yugo.

Tendremos que pelear y tratar de que se calmen . Le dijo Yugo.

Tienes razon , solo espero que si se calmen. Dijo Suigetsu sacando su espada y lanzandose hacia ellos.

Sai fue quien lo detuvo con su espada , meintras que Naruto y Sasuke atacaro ha Yugo que tomo la forma completa de su marca de maldición.

Kakashi , deveriamos ayudarlos. Dijo Yamato.

No , dejalos que se encarguen ellos de esto , no simepre podemos ayudarlos , ya no son unos niños , por ahora , enfoquemosnos en que esa chica no le haga nada ha Sakura . Dijo Kakashi actibando su Sharingan.

La pelea duro por una media hora , hasta que Karin se harto , al darse cuenta de que Suigetsu y Yugo no estaban peleando enserio , asi que desato ah Sakura , la levanto y puso frenet ha ella , puso un kunai en el cuello y le grito ah Sasuke.

Sasuke si no te detienes en este momento , la matare lo juro. Grito Karin furiosa.

Lo que Karin no se habia dado cuenta , es que cuando Kakashi activo su Sharingan , desaparecio el Genjutsu en el que Sakura estaba.

Lo siento Karin , pero eso no funcionara . Le dijo Sakura dandole un codazo , para luega darle una patada y arojarla contra el árbol.

Ya todo termino . Dijo Yugo regresando a la normalidad.

Ya era hora , me estaba cansando de plear. Dijo Suigetsu guradando su espada. Lo siento Sasuke , nosotros no queriamos lastimar ha Sakura , solo seguimos ah Karin , para que no cometiera una locura , pero las cosas se nos salio de la mano como veras.

Esta bien , se que ustedes 2 no tenian malas intensiones , ¿ estas bien Sakura ? Le pregunto Sasuke.

Si cariño , pero deves hablar con ella y hacerla entender , oh pasara de nuevo , no le tengo odio , lastima tal vez , yo se que es tratar de aferrarse a alguien y tratar de hacer lo que sea para que se quede a tu lado. Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura decia eso por el , luego se acerco ah Karin que ya sabia que habia perdido , ella ocultaba su cara entre sus rodillas , pero Sasuke podia ver que estaba llorando.

Ahorrate tus palabras Sasuke , ya se que perdi , yo tampoco queria lastimarla , ni mucho menos al bebé , solo queria intentar una ultima ves , en tenerte a mi lado. Le dijo Karin.

Te entiendo Karin , y lamento que te hallá lastimado de esta forma , pero eres una chica muy buena , y se que encontraras ah alguien que te aprecie y te quiera. Le dijo Sasuke ayudandola ha levantar.

Perdon Sakura , fui una estupida , en verdad , no queria lastimarte a ti o al bebé. Le dijo Karin.

Lo se Karin , no hay problema , pero ¿ que haran ahorá ? Le pregunto Sakura.

Bueno , no creo que podamos volver a la niebla , escapamos y de seguro nos deben estar buscando como locos . Dijo Suigetsu.

Por eso no habra problema Suigetsu , ya hable con la Mizukague , y me dijo que ustedes 3 pueden regresar sin nigun problema , como ninjas de la niebla. Les dijo Tsunade quien aparecio tras Kakashi y Yamato.

Eso es una buena noticia , bueno seguro nos veremos en alguna mision , adios . Dijo Yugo antes de que los 3 desaparecieran.

Esto salio mejor de lo que me imagine . Dijo Kakashi tapando su Sharingan con su bandana , solo espero que no suceda nada más antes de la boda.

4 dias despues.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el salón de reuniones , Sasuke estaba super nervioso , Naruto , Shikamaru y Neji , eran sus hombres de honor , quien trataban de calmarlo , Sakura habia escogido ah Ino , Hinata y Kaoru , como sus damas de honor .

En la entrada del salón , Sakura estaba aun más nerviosa , su madre trataba de calmarla y cuando lo logro su padre aparecio , listo para llevarla al altar.

¿ Estas lista cariño ? Le pregunto su padre.

Si papá , oh eso dijo Sakura sonrriendo.

Tranquila , te ves muy hermosa , y no sabes cuanto orgullo siento de verte asi de linda , soy el padre más afortunado del mundo. Le dijo su padre entre lagrimas.

Papá no llores , que me haras llorar a mi tambien , le dijo Sakura que ya estaba apunto de llorar.

Bueno no más lagrimas , es hora de que entremos , ya Sasuke debe estar apunto de morirse de los nervios jaja. Les dijo su madre , tratando de alsarles el animo.

Abrieron la puerta y la marcha nupcial comenzo a tocar , Sasuke miro hacia atrás y vio ha Sakura hacercarse a el con su padre agarrada de la mano , se vehia hermosa con ese bestido blanco y su cabello rosado recogido en una hermosa trensa.

Cuando llegarón al altar , el padre de Sakura se la entrego ha Sasuke y le dijo.

Sasuke aquí te entrego a lo más valioso que tengo , se que la haras feliz y eso es lo unico que me importa. Le dijo a su futuro yerno sonrriendo.

Gracias señor , no se preocupe la cuidare muy bien. Le dijo Sasuke sonrriendo.

Bueno comnsemos con la ceremonia. Dijo Tsunade.

La ceremonia paso tranquila y sin ningun problema , cuando llegó el momento de dar los votos , Sasuke solo miro ha Sakura y le dijo .

Lo unico que puedo decirte es que , tu eres la luz que me guío ah salir de ese camino lleno de sombras y odio , que te amo ,y jamas me hire de tu lado. Le dijo Sasuke sonrriendo.

Sakura le regreso la sonrrisa y luego de que ella dijera sus votos , Tsunade dijo.

Bueno no siendo más , los declaro marido y mujer , ya puedes besar a la novia. Dijo Tsunade guiñendole un ojo ha Sasuke.

Sera un placer . Dijo Sasuke acercandose a su esposa y darle un largo y tierno beso , todos apaludieron y felicitarón a la nueva pareja.

La fiesta fue grandiosa , todos disfrutaron especialmente Sakura que estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos y la persona que amaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de arrojar el ramo , lo lanzo callendó en las manos de Tenten , que al mirarlo , se puso completamenteb roja y se desmalló , Neji alcanzo agarrarla , antes de que golpeara el piso , causando que todo mundo riera.

Bueno ya sabemos quienes seran los proximos dijo Lee riendo.

Asi se hace Neji . Le dijo Guy dandole la señal de aprovación.

No es gracioso sensei . Le dijo Neji muerto de vergüenza , aun sosteniendo ha la pobre Tenten.

La noche paso llena de risas y alegria , Sasuke y Sakura ahora esperaban por un fututro juntos .

Notas : Aun no se si quiero darle un niño o una niña , a Sasuke y Sakura , ¿ ustedes que opinan ? , dejenmelo saber en los comentarios .

Gracias.


	13. capitulo final

Naruto Cronicas

Despues de la Guerra

Capitulo Final.

Nota: Alargue mucho este fic , asi que por fin he decidido darle un final.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Sakura y Sasuke se casarón y las cosas han hido bastante bien entre ellos , despues de unos analisis descubrierón que hiban a tener gemelos , niño y niña , Sasuke se desmalló al oir la noticia , lo que causo que Naruto se callera de su silla de la risa .

Esa mañana Naruto fue ha ver ha Lady Tsunade , por que queria hablar algo serio con ella.

Naruto: Hola abuela.

Tsunade: ¿ Qué sucede Naruto ?

Naruto: Queria pedirte un favor

Tsunade: Si es dinero , no te lo voy a prestar Naruto.

Naruto: No es eso , es que queria pedirte tu bendición abuela.

Tsunade: ¿ Bendición ?

Naruto: Es que quiero casarme con Hinata , como mis padres oh el sabio pervertido no estan aquí , tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una mamá queria pedirte tu permiso y bendición.

Tsunade se levanto de su silla y con lagrimas en los ojos , abrazo ah Naruto y le dijo.

Tsunade: Naruto no sabes cuan feliz me haces al escuchar eso , por supuesto que tienes mi permiso y bendición , lo unico que quiero es verte feliz al lado de Hinata y se que si Jiraiya , Minato y Kushina estubieran aquí te dirian lo mismo.

Naruto: Gracias abuela.

Tsunade: Bueno y ¿ ya se lo dijiste ?

Naruto: Aun no , se lo dire esta noche , la invite aunacena romantica y ahi se lo pedire.

Tsunade: Buena suerte , aqun que se que ella dira que si.

Naruto: Gracias abuela , adios.

Tsunade: Como ha crecido , se ha convertido en todo un hombre

Shizune: Lo se maestra , el ya esta listo.

Tsunade: Si , manda ha llamar a los demas Kage porfavor Shizune.

Shizune: Como ordene my lady.

En otro lado de la aldea , Sakura , Hinata , Tenten , Temari , Ino y Rini , conversaban en un restaurante , pero parecia que Hinata se vehia triste.

Sakura: No lo creo Hinata , Naruto te adora.

Ino: ¿ Estás segura de que quiere terminar contigo ?

Hinata: No lo se , pero por que más , me diria que quiere hablar algo muy serio acerca de nuestra relación.

Tenten: En eso tienes razón , pero es muy extraño que el quisiera eso , sobre todo despues de todo lo que ustedes han superado para estar juntos.

Temari: Tenten tiene razón , y ¿ cuandó te dijo que hablarian ?

Hinata : Esta noche , hiremos ah comer al nuevo restaurante , ahi es que hablariamos.

Kaoru : Pues tengo un plan , Rini les comento a todos el plan que ella tenia y todas estubieron deacuerdo en hacerlo. Asi que esa noche.

Naruto estaba afuera del restaurante , esperando por Hinata que aun no llegaba.

Naruto: Ya se esta tardando , espero que todo bien.

En ese momento Sakura y Sasuke llegarón.

Sakura: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hola chicos ¿ qué hacen aquí ?

Sasuke: Sakura decidio que salieramos ah comer esta noche , y como este restaurante es nuevo , decidimos probarlo y ¿ Tú ?

Naruto: Yo tambien pense lo mismo con Hinata , aunque aun no ha llegado.

Chouji: Hola chicos , no me digan que ustedes vinieron a probar este lugar tambien.

Naruto: Si y ¿ ustedes ?

Chouji: Pues si fue idea de Ino.

Sasuke: Eso ya me parece más que coincidensia.

Naruto: A mi tambien.

En eso llegarón Shikamaru y Temari , acompañados de Neji , Tenten , Kaoru y Kiba.

Naruto: Ustedes tambien.

Shikamaru: Fue idea de las chicas y ¿ ustedes ?

Sasuke: Tambien , ¿ que ocurre aquí Sakura ?

Sakura: Que paranoicos son , no ocurre nada , ahora vamos adentro chicas.

Kiba: Eso lo hace aun más extraño.

Shikamaru: Como sea , vallamos adentro .

Naruto: Adelantense chicos , yo aun tengo que esperar ah Hinata.

Chouji: Deacuerdo te vemos adentro.

Unos minutos despues Hinata aparecio , llevando unos jeanes blancos y una blusa escotada que dejo ha Naruto boquiabierto.

Hinata: Ho..hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hola carño , te ves muy hermosa y sexy con esa ropa.

Hinata: Me alegra que te guste , la verdad me da un poco de pena , nuncame habia puesto algo asi de llamatibo.

Naruto: Pues te queda muy bien , aproposito parece que tendremos compañía en la cena , resulta que Sasuke y los demas decidieron venir ha este restaurante tambien.

Hinata: Que coincidencia , ( si supiera jajajaja ) penso Hinata entre si.

Naruto: Antes de que entremos , queria hablar contigo de algo importante.

Hinata: ¿ De qué se trata Naruto ?

Naruto: Queria pedirte...

Shikamaru: Hoigan chicos van ha entrar oh no , ya nos dieron una mesa.

Naruto: Danos un momento , quiero hablar con Hinata a solas.

Sasuke: ¿ Esta todo bien ?

Naruto: Si Sasuke , solo denme un momento.

Sakura: Oh por Dios va ha hacerlo.

Chouji: ¿ De que hablan ?

Naruto perdio su paciencia y les grito.

Naruto: Quiero pedirle matrimonio ah Hinata , pero ustedes me siguen interrunpiendo.

Todos se quedarón en shock.

Naruto: Gracias por arruinarlo chicos , disculpa cariño pero queria hacerlo , lo mas romantico posible.

Hinata aun estba sin habla y cuando reacciono se desmayo de inmediato.

Minutos mas tarde ella desperto recostada en un sillon .

Sakura: Hola Hinata ¿ comó te sintes ?

Hinata: Mejor y ¿ Naruto ?

Sakura: Esta sentado en esa silla , ya nos disculpamos con el , pero aun sigue un poco molesto.

Hinata: Hablare con el .

Hinata se acerco ah Naruto quien se vehia un poco molesto.

Hinata: Hola cariño.

Naruto: Hinata ¿ estas bien ?

Hinata: Si , perdon que se arruino todo , pensabamos que me hibas ah terminar , por eso ideamos este plan .

Naruto: Jamas terminaria contigo , te amo bobita , y por eso .

Naruto se arrdillo y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja , y le pregunto.

Naruto: Hinata ¿ me harias el honor de casarte conmigo ?

Hinata: Si Naruto , acepto ser tu esposa.

Naruto se puso de pie y se besarón , todos en el reataurante los aplaudian y felicitaban.

Al dia siguiente , Tsuande mando ha llamar ah Naruto para ver como habia salido todo y para darle una noticia.

Naruto: ¿ Me mandaste ah llamar abuela ?

Tsunade: Asi es Naruto , primero que todo quiero felicitarlos por lo de su boda.

Hinata : Gracias Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Lo segundo es que los otros Kages y yo hemos decidido que ya es tiempo de que tomes el lugar que mereces como el sexto Hokague de la aldea de la Hoja.

Naruto: ¿ Lo dices enserio abuela ?

Tsuande: Asi es Naruto , te lo has ganado felicidades.

La alegria de Naruto se le notaba ah leguas , no solo se casaria con Hinata , si no que tambien cumpliria su sueño de ser Hokague , asi que decidieron que el dia de la boda , seria el mismo dia en que Naruto se convertiria en Hokague , y asi una nueva leyeanda resurgiria , entre esta nueva alianza ninja .

FIN.

Epilogo


End file.
